It's an FFVII Advent Shuffle 2011!
by x-YaoiWolf-x
Summary: Countdown to Christmas! It's a Final Fantasy VII themed Advent Calendar 2011  10 songs a day for 25 days! Various Pairings, Yaoi Yuri or Het. Check it out, read AN's for details. Not Christmas songs. Various rating, rated M just in case.
1. Day 1, 24 Days to go

**~SHUFFLE CHALLENGE ADVENT CALENDAR~**

**AN: **Hey all~ YaoiWolf here being somewhat festive for the coming holidays. I was going to write a story but well, I write slow… and though the story is in progress it most likely won't be done in time for Christmas. SO! I shuffled -no pun intended- through the deep recesses of my cobweb-filled mind and thought this might work. And the result is this! You all get an advent calendar to count down the days to Christmas. This advent calendar is brought to you through the Shuffle Challenge x 25! Basically I just took the Shuffle Challenge and will do it once every day 'til Christmas and post it her for all you wonderful readers. I promise I will not cheat, I'll follow the rules 100%. I'll only skip songs if I've written for it on a previous day~ Wolf's honor! So, yeah, enjoy peeps~! I love you all and Happy Holidays!

I will go back after every ten and write the title of the song, artist, and duration (how long it plays on my media player) in bold above each individual song story~ Example: It's an FF7 Advent Shuffle - YaoiWolf - Dec. 1~25

See? The times will be in minutes and seconds (min:sec). Lols, and Yes ALL of this music is, in actuality, on my laptop. What else… oh! Song titles with dots (…) after them are songs with names longer than I felt like writing out. :3 Now, on with it!

**Shuffle Challenge Rules  
><strong>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
>2. Put your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.<br>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
>4. Do this for ten songs<p>

**CHOSEN THEME FOR ALL 25 DAYS OF SHUFFLE: FINAL FANTASY VII**

**DECEMBER 1, 2011**

**Sexy and I Know It - LMFAO - 3:20**

Sephiroth strolled purposefully down the hallway, finally headed home after a long tedious day in the office. He stopped in front of the elevators and waited patiently for it to reach his level. Minutes passed and his mind wandered until finally a ding alerted him to the arrival of the elevator. However, as the doors began to open, something caught his attention. Singing. He quirked a brow.

"Ah~ Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, Girl look at that body, Uh huh, I work out!~"

As the doors fully opened, Sephiroth was treated to the sight of one Zackary Fair, dancing and singing in the enclosed space of the elevator with a tearfully laughing Cloud Strife watching him.

"I'm sexy and I know it~"

**We Will Rock You - Queen - 2:02**

He'd made it. Cloud Strife, tiny little nothing from buttfuck nowhere, had done it. SOLDIER 1st Class, baby! No one could ever say he was a no good wimp, son of a bastard. Because here he was, finally fulfilling his dream, and they were all still back in Nibelheim learning to be nothing but boring lumberjacks and tradesmen, never changing and never getting out of the small town they lived in.

**Pasame La Botella - Match & Daddy - 3:02**

Reno slammed his glass to the tabletop loudly and grinned at the person across from him. "Cloud," he slurred the name slightly, "You dirty traitor." There was no one within earshot to hear him as he muttered to himself. "Tonight was our night, man. You promised we'd go drinking together tonight. But No~ you just _had _to and take up that mission with Zack. So what if Lazard didn't let you decline it." Reno pouted. "Stupid Chocobo."

**Savior - Rise Against - 4:02**

This wasn't love. Had it ever been? He didn't know. He doubted it now.

Cloud sighed. If it wasn't love, how was he supposed to tell her that? And then, how was he supposed to cut it off, without hurting her?

Damn.

"Cloud?" Tifa's voice called, from outside his door. She sounded concerned. A second later she walked in and sat beside him on the bed. "What's wrong, Cloud?"

He sighed again. Well, it was now or never. Prolonging it would only hurt them both a lot more. "Tifa, I have to tell you something."

**Just Like Heaven - The Cure - 3:35**

It was Cloud's turn to pick a movie tonight.

Zack laughed. Cloud kinda half-giggled, half-snorted. Sephiroth even quirked his lips in a somewhat smirk-ish smile. Genesis and Angeal both chuckled. They'd seen this movie a few times before but this scene always amused them. It was funny the way the girl behaved. They liked the plot of this movie, so they watched it once in a while.

Just Like Heaven, indeed.

**Tik Tok - Ke$ha - 3:22**

What. The. Fuck.

Cloud stopped in the middle of the entryway to their shared apartment and stared for a good few seconds. Zack and Reno were standing in the middle of the living room, a few feet apart from each other, doing…. Something.

"Uh… Zack?"

"Yes, Cloudy?" the raven asked, not stopping his actions or moving his eyes from where they watched the tv screen in front of him.

"What are you two doing?"

It was Reno who answered. "What does it look like we're doing, yo?"

"…"

Zack grinned as the song ended. "It's a game! Just Dance 2 just came out for the wii. Reno borrowed it from Cissnei and brought it over. Wanna play?"

**OMG - Usher - 4:28**

"Oh my god…" Genesis groaned in long-suffering annoyance as he took in the sight of the kitchen. From the corner of his eye he could see Angeal shaking his head at the puppy who was now standing sheepishly in the middle of the disaster area.

"Uh, Hey, 'Geal," Zack greeted his mentor, catching himself before he ran a batter-covered hand through his flour-coated spikes.

"What were you trying to do, Puppy?" Angeal asked plainly.

"Bake cookies."

**The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Three Dog Night - 2:39**

Zack grinned widely and looked beside him, meeting the equally grinning face of Reno. "You ready?" he asked.

"Of course," the redhead smirked.

They pounced.

"Ah!" Cloud cried out as two heavy bodies landed on him. He sprawled awkwardly halfway off the couch and onto the floor as a result of their attack.

"They're all out on missions, Cloudy!" Zack chirped. "You know what that means!"

"While the Lion's away, the pets will play~"

**24 - Jem - 3:53**

One day. 24 hours.

How had that happened?

"Cloud?" Zack was the first to say something in the silence that had filled the room once everyone had arrived. Cloud looked over to him now, bloodshot faded blue eyes settling on sad violet. He gave a faint smile.

"Well," He rasped, and he hated the visible reactions the others had to his pained, weak sounding voice. "Today's the last day."

He didn't have to tell them. They all already knew it. But he said it anyway. Somehow that made it more real, more final.

"I'm glad you're all here."

**Rio - Duran Duran - 2:44**

"His name is Reno and he dances on the sand~"

Tseng quirked an eyebrow at the younger Turk sitting across form him as they waited for Rufus to grace the meeting with his presence. He knew that wasn't really how the song went, right? He heard a chuckle on his right and looked over to see Rude shaking his head at his partner, an indulgent smirk on his lips. Rude met his eyes through the ever-present sunglasses. "It's a Reno thing."

**Prelude 12/21 - AFI - 1:34**

_Just do me one favor, all of you._

Sephiroth never cried. Not with tears, anyway. But inside, he was nearly broken right now.

_At my funeral, before you bury the casket…_

Genesis was in front of him and he watched as the redhead took his turn at Cloud's side.

_Kiss me good bye._

Sephiroth bent over and placed a long lingering kiss on the blonde's cold, lifeless cheek.

_I love you._

**-END FIRST TEN-**

**AN: **Ok… I confess. I cheated for the last one. But WTF it was way too short. And I wanted to add the last two sentences, which, I am telling you now, were added after the song already ended. But other than that I did it perfectly! Stopped writing when the song ended and everything. It was HARD Dx 24 days to go! Wish me luck all! Review please~

Edit~12/9/11~ Ok, people, there's an initial poll up on my profile. Please check it out and vote! Thank you~!


	2. Day 2, 23 Days til Christmas

**AN: **Hey all, it's day two! Thank you to everyone who read this and an especially big thanks to ShadesofImagination for reviewing and just because you're awesome and I love ya~! Here you all go! Day two for your reading pleasure.

**DECEMBER 2, 2011**

**What Goes Around… - Justin Timberlake - 7:29**

He saw her. Every once in a while, just walking through wall market or strolling through the sectors. She looked good.

Zack sighed. Who was he kidding? She didn't look half as happy as she had when they'd been together. Why had she broken it off? He'd been so sure they'd be together always. Another few months and he had no doubt he'd have asked her to marry him.

But after going at it for nearly four years, she'd just… ended it. Why?

Zack shook his head. He'd moved on. So had she it looked like. Maybe it was all for the better? He didn't know.

He wondered if she regretted it… He couldn't tell.

But she didn't look happy, that he was certain of. He knew the guy she was with now was an ass, but she'd told him, the last time they'd talked, she didn't want him to interfere. She was happy, or so she claimed. So he didn't do anything.

But Aerith, why won't you at least tell me why you did it?

**Sweet Dreams - Eurythmics - 3:39**

This was one bizarre dream. Sephiroth, a rabbit? Seriously? And was that Genesis? Cloud tilted his head curiously to the side. A cat. A grinning cat.

"That's Cheshire Cat to you, little Chocobo," the redhead first purred.

Did he just read my mind? Cloud thought as he looked curiously up at the tall humanoid with cat ears and a tail that swished lazily back and forth behind him.

"Why yes, I did indeed," Genesis answered him.

Okay then…

**Calling You - Blue October - 4:02**

_~Oh, I've been travelin on this road too long…~_

Cloud shuffled sleepily in the big bed he was in, inching toward the edge of the bed in order to search for his pants.

_~ Just tryin to find my way back home~_

He dug his hand into one pocket. It was empty.

_~But all of me is dead and gone, dead and gone~_

It was in the other pocket. Cloud quickly flipped it open, knowing who it was by the ringtone, and pressed it to his ear, not bothering to open his eyes. "Zack?"

"Hey, Spike," Zack's cheery voice traveled through the speaker. Cloud mentally rolled his eyes. Whatever time it was wherever the hyper first was currently at, it was too early here for Zack's never ending cheerfulness.

"Hi, Zack," he answered, glad to hear his voice after almost a week without him around. "Why are you calling so early, Zack, it's only six. It's my day off," he whined.

Zack chuckled on the other end. "Just calling cause I love you, Spike~!"

"Love you too, Zack," Cloud laughed.

**Never Too Late - Three Days Grace - 3:29**

Gods, sometimes it was so frustrating being the optimist among pessimists, Zack reflected. He shook his head at his own thoughts. Ha, but if he wasn't his usual happy self they'd all be walking around with dark clouds hanging around twenty-four/seven. "Oh, come on, you guys," the dark-haired first whined impatiently. "It's not too late, you know," he told them. They acted like it was the end of the world. "We can go to the next showing. It's not a long wait."

**Sad But True - Metallica - 5:27**

Sephiroth looked around. Where was he? Why was everything facing sideways… or was he sideways and everything else was upright? Sephiroth shook his head, that was unimportant. More importantly, who was the figure standing a few feet away from him?

"Evening, Sephiroth," the figure greeted, his own monotone voice coming from the other's mouth. Sephiroth quirked a brow. It wasn't evening, it was early morning… or it seemed to be. He remained silent.

"Do you know who I am?" the figure continued, not caring whether Sephiroth spoke or not. "This is your mind, Sephiroth."

The one-winged angel stared a bit more. Was that so?

"Rather dull, isn't it?" the other drawled, sounding utterly bored.

"If this is my mind, who are you?" Sephiroth finally asked, not caring to wait until this man felt like explaining.

"Isn't it obvious?" the figure asked, meeting his gaze pointedly. "I'm you."

**My Love - Justin Timberlake - 4:36**

"Zackary, what are you singing?"

Zack looked up, pulling one of the earbuds from his ear and looked over at the General. "A song."

Sephiroth did not say anything, only stared. He expected a proper answer.

Zack sighed. "It's called 'My Love' by some guy you probably don't really care about." He shrugged, singing a few more lines as he waited for whatever Sephiroth would say next.

"I see."

Zack tilted his head, a bit confused but shrugged it off and popped the earbud back into his ear and returning to his task of sorting through paperwork on the floor in front of Sephiroth's desk.

Sephiroth, meanwhile, now had an idea forming in his mind. Or rather, he just wanted to go to the beach.

**Hotel California - The Eagles - 6:32**

What luck they had. Heavy sarcasm added here. This, of course, could only happen to them.

"Seph!" Genesis cried, not at all about to take this sitting down.

Sephiroth mentally sighed. It wasn't like he was the one who made the truck just suddenly die on them. What did Genesis expect him to do about it?

"Genesis," Angeal warned. He himself was in no mood to deal with Gen's attitude right now. They'd been stranded here for nearly three hours now and in that time not one of them had figured out why the truck had stopped. It was hot, they were hungry, and it was getting late.

"No worries, guys!" Zack called to them from where he was sitting on a rock by the useless truck. "I'm sure we'll get out of this somehow."

Suddenly, the rumble of a motorcycle caught their attention and they all turned to watch as a certain spiky-haired blonde rode up towards them. "Cloud!" they all exclaimed.

"I found a hotel not too far off. We could stay there for now and call for another truck."

**Sell Your Soul - Hollywood Undead - 3:13**

He couldn't run anymore. He couldn't fight anymore.

Why couldn't they leave him alone?

He didn't want to keep fighting the man. He couldn't do it anymore, really, it was too much. But if he ran they'd chase after him and bring him back. It was a loss to him either way.

He'd told them, after the third time. He'd told them all everything, but they wouldn't let him be.

He couldn't fight Sephiroth anymore. He still loved him too damn much.

**Pretty People Never Lie… - I Am Ghost - 4:34**

He gave up. He'd rather be Sephiroth's puppet than the empty shell he was now. So he gave up.

"Do not worry, pet," Sephiroth purred, cupping his cheek in one hand and pulling his face up to meet cat-slit green orbs. "I will make you happy. Like we were before Nibelheim."

Cloud leaned into the touch, unconsciously closing his eyes as the man's words rang in his mind. _Like before Nibelheim…_ They'd been happy then. Together, and happy. They could be happy now, too. Together.

"That's right, pet. Happy together. Just you and I. I will never hurt you. You are with me now."

**Just Dance - Lady GaGa - 4:02**

"Uh, Zack?" Cloud tone was wary. "How much have you been drinking?"

Zack shrugged, taking another long gulp from the mug in his hand. "Dunno… It's been a while since I started."

Cloud nodded, deciding he didn't want to know. He'd sic Angeal on the idiot tomorrow morning and hopefully that would work to keep him from going out drinking again for a while. "It's all good, Spike," Zack said, throwing an arm around Cloud's shoulders. "Don't worry about it~ Just dance!"

**-END SECOND TEN-**

**AN: **Lols, slight Bleach reference! How many of you caught that? xD I didn't cheat this time! *cheers for myself* BUT! Oh my god was that first song ever long! I had no clue what to write for that one and when I started I didn't realize how long it was but somewhere around having it half written I was like… I want to end this but am I allowed to stop writing if the song is still going? And in the end, that's how it turned out. Oh well, hoped you all liked it :) 23 more days! Review Please~!


	3. Day 3, 22 Days and Counting

**AN:** Day three~ 22 days 'til Christmas

*Edit* Gah! D8 why didn't anyone tell me chapter three was suddenly Day 11? Good thing I looked. I changed it back, thank god...

**DECEMBER 3, 2011**

**Swear It Again - Westlife - 4:10**

"Who told you that, Cloud?" Angeal asked, sounding worried.

Cloud looked around at the four men standing before him. He didn't meet their eyes, keeping his gaze trained on the floor between where he sat on the couch and their feet. "No one told me anything," he answered, only barely above a mutter.

"Then why, dear chocobo, would you think something like that?" Genesis asked.

Cloud shrugged, still watching the carpet. "Well, I mean, look at me. I'm nothing. Why would I not believe it?"

"You are not nothing, Cloud," Zack automatically corrected him.

"He is right, Cloud," Sephiroth continued. "You are everything to us."

Cloud looked up then, tentatively meeting their loving gazes. They all nodded at him.

"We love you, little 'bo," Genesis told him.

**Glamorous - Fergie - 4:09**

Reno was living it up. No more skinny little redhead from the Slums~ He was a Turk! And he had it all. Hell yeah. He had a chopper, forget a limo. Paid enough to pay cash for any and everything he wanted if he really wanted to. And, he was Rufus Shinra's lover. Not just some random fuck, but his lover. And they were serious, so it was even better. There was nothing Reno found himself wanting. He had the life he wanted now. And yet, he was still Reno~ and he'd always be Reno. Never changing and he liked that, too.

**Until the End of Time - Justin Timberlake - 5:23**

Tifa absently dried glasses as she cleaned up after a rowdy night of customers partying at the bar, only half listening to the news that played on the tv in the background. It was the same old routine with that. Some disaster happening here, there, or that other place. It got her thinking about what she was doing with herself, but it didn't matter. She'd done all she could with everyone else to keep the world relatively safe, now all they could do was live in it. But still, she smiled to herself, wiping down the counter. She was content. Her smile grew as light footsteps echoed in the empty place and she turned to see her quiet, beautiful lover standing in the doorway by the stairs, just smiling at her. Tifa walked over and placed a kiss on Aerith's cheek. "If your love was all I had in my life," she told the Cetra girl, "that would be enough for eternity."

**If Today Was Your Last Day - Nickel back - 4:08**

"Hey, Cloud?"

"Yeah, Reno?" Cloud answered, not turning his stare from the invisible speck he'd been watching the past indefinite amount of time.

"If today was the last day you had to live, what would you do with it?"

Cloud finally turned to look at the redhead sitting beside him, staring at him now instead of at the non-existent speck. He shrugged. "I… I dunno, Reno, what would you do?"

Reno shrugged back, still staring at his own illusive speck somewhere on the ceiling. "I'd want to see how fast I could fly my bird and how far I could go at that speed before Tseng found out and shot me out of the sky in an act of spite."

Cloud nodded sagely, face contemplative as he pictured it. "I think I'd like to take the guys and see which of us could eat the most pie in under a minute."

**Mr. Brightside - The Killers - 3:44**

What is wrong with me? I can't believe I'm being this stupid. What they get up to is none of my business. Besides, it's not like I have any right to care. He belongs to Sephiroth, they can do whatever they want with their time. I'm not a part of them. So then why am I picturing all these scenarios like I'm either wishing to join them or totally jealous of one or the other? I'm not jealous. Really.

Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Zack, maybe you'll believe it.

Still, it was only a kiss. A small kiss, no tongue or anything, that doesn't mean their doing that. It just means I have an overactive imagination.

And your jealous.

Whatever.

**Don't Fear the Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult - 5:05**

This was it. He was going to die. He supposed it could be worse. He shrugged. He could be being killed by someone who wasn't tall, dark, and sexy. At least if he was going to die, he died by Sephiroth's sword. The last thing he'd see before death would be that hot piece of man meat.

It was a good thing people couldn't read minds. Did almost death always make people think such weird things? Oh well, whatever. That's off topic. The point here was, he wasn't so afraid of dying, not if _Sephiroth _was the Grim Reaper.

Yeah Right.

"Please, Seph, No! Don't kill me! Please!" Zack begged, begging desperately on the floor even as he inched away from the man coming toward him. "I didn't know they were yours! I won't eat you cookies ever again! Promise!"

**Mama - My Chemical Romance - 4:39**

Dear mother.

How have you been? It's been a while it seems. I hope you're well.

We four -that is, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, and myself- are all adapting well to living on our own away from you. I'd like to say we really miss you, mother, but the truth, I must confess is that it's rather pleasant not having you constantly in our heads.

Kadaj has been enrolled in high school and the other two in college. They seem to be doing well in their studies, though Kadaj seems to get into trouble more often than not. I've lost count of the many times I've been called to take care of him after one fiasco or another he's caused at the school.

I apologize for the briefness of this letter, dear mother, but I am a busy man.

With all the love we can muster, Your son, Sephiroth.

**Future Sex/Love Sound - Justin Timberlake - 4:02**

Rufus smirked. He could see Reno watching him from the corner of his eyes and felt the nonchalant gaze of Tseng on his back. He knew they hated being here, stuck in such a boring meeting. In truth, he himself was nearly falling asleep sitting here listening to boring old fools talk shop. He'd much rather be back in his office where it was soundproof with curtains and he could fuck the redhead across from him senseless while he watched Tseng work his magic all over the rest of Reno's body.

Yes… He'd like that very much.

**Already Over - Red - 4:25**

Contradictions.

That's all he was.

A tangled mess of opposing forces, all warring within him. He didn't know what to do with all these different impulses.

Should he listen to this one and run away. That one said to simply give in. The other one wanted him to take the chance. Another agreed with that one but wanted him to keep some distance until he was sure. All he knew was that, whichever one of them won, he was going to end up in Sephiroth's clutches either way.

**Schizophrenic Psycho - Puddle of Mudd - 3:29**

_~Maybe I'm the one, Maybe I'm the one, Who is the Schizophrenic Psycho~_

"Sephiroth, your phone is ringing!" Cloud called into the rest of the apartment from where he sat lazily sprawled across the couch. "It's your brother!" He heard a groan from the direction of Sephiroth's office and a few seconds later the silver-haired man was padding bare-foot through the hall to the kitchen counter where his phone sat, still ringing.

_~I'm the one, I'm the one who is a Schizophrenic Psycho!~_

He flipped it open. "Yes, Kadaj?"

**-END THIRD TEN-**

**AN: Had no clue what to write for that second song. I don't like it :( But YAY! Yuri~ I finally got a chance to put it in. Not sure how much more of it I'll have a chance for in the future but we'll see. That whole letter to Jenova idea actually wasn't what I had planned for Mama if it ever popped up but… it sorta wrote itself. Anyway, It seems that the earlier in the song you get an idea, the easier it is to get something written before the song ends! This is fun! Hard, but fun~! 22 days left! Please Review~ *hearts***


	4. Day 4, 21 Days left

**AN: **Day four! Another special thanks to fanfictionANIMEfreak for reviewing! Thanks a ton~ Here's the next bunch!

**DECEMBER 4, 2011**

**I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) - The Proclaimers - 3:36**

This was ridiculous. Who in their right mind would walk a thousand miles of their own free will? Cloud sighed. He would apparently.

He didn't expect this to happen. Who would. But he'd be damned if he wasn't there on such an important day.

He'd already gone 500 miles. The sun was setting below the horizon but he could make out the tiny dot that was Midgar from where he now stood. Only 500 more to go.

No sweat. He could do this. He'd be at Sephiroth's door in no time!

**Bad to the Bone - George Thorogood - 4:53**

"Sephiroth!" Said man winced at the loudness that was Zack's voice and the door hitting the wall in his office as the man burst through it. He wasn't given a chance to say anything however as the puppy continued his sentence in the same loud breath. "I have a new ringtone for when you call me!"

Sephiroth stared at Zack, expecting him to continue. When he didn't Sephiroth spoke up. "I never call you, Zackary."

Zack pouted. "That's not true. Sometimes you call, when you want me in the office or when you can't reach Cloud because his phone is off or the battery is dead and he's not home cause he's with me and you want to talk to him." Zack paused for a small breath. "Anyway~! Guess what song it is?"

"What song is it, Zackary?" Sephiroth drawled, not caring in the least.

**Piano Man - Billy Joel - 5:39**

Tifa hummed along with the familiar song being played on the baby grand that stood in the corner of Seventh Heaven. It had taken her a long time to save up the money to buy the instrument a few years back but now she couldn't remember a time they'd ever gone without it. Every Saturday at nine found her here, bartending and listening to her best friend play to the crowd.

"Cloud, play that one song," Cid called to him from where he sat at the bar nursing a beer. "I can never remember the name but you know which one I mean." He always asked for the same song every night.

Tifa smiled warmly as she watched Cloud quirk his lips in a slight smile and begin playing. She had to say, she loved this song, and it never failed to please the many people who came into the bar just to listen to Cloud play. The song neared the chorus and she couldn't help herself she started singing.

"Sing us a song, you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight~" her voice projected across the room and she continued singing as she came to stand across from Cloud at the piano. "Cause we're all in the mood for a melody, and you got us feeling alright."

She grinned at Cloud and he grinned back and they continued the song. The chorus came up again and another voice joined theirs. "And the piano it sounds like a carnival, and the microphone smells like a beer~," Reno smirked and threw a wink at Tifa as he leaned over the piano beside her. "And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar and say 'Man, what are you doing here?'"

The song came to the end and they all finished it strongly. "Sing us a song, you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight~ Cause we're all in the mood for a melody, and you got us feeling alright!" The piano faded out.

**All I Ever Wanted - Basshunter - 2:57**

"Zack."

Cloud looked around where he stood on the cliff overlooking Edge. It once overlooked the proud city of Midgar but now that city lay in ruins and a smaller city was being developed on the edge. Rufus was fixing up the old city but right now it was just a work in progress. Cloud straightened the Buster Sword that stood embedded in the cliff, the grave marker he'd left for Zack.

"All I ever wanted was to see you smiling and happy, Chocobo."

Cloud whirled at that voice, not believing he'd actually heard it. No one was there… but he had heard it so clearly.

"Smile, Cloud~ We're still with you and we love you."

**You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift - 3:44**

"Who you talkin' to, Cloudy?" Reno's voice was suddenly in his ear. Cloud turned his head to see the redhead's face and rolled his eyes before smiling and mouthing a silent 'It's Tifa' to his roommate. Reno nodded, he figured.

Cloud talked a while more before saying a quick bye and hanging up. He sighed with relief and relaxed into the couch seat.

"Another argument?" Reno asked.

"Of course," Cloud answered.

"You should just break it off already, yo."

"Yeah," Cloud breathed. "But…"

"But nothing. You know she's just bringing you down right?"

Cloud looked up and smirked. "I know. And I will."

Reno smiled. "Come here," he said and Cloud walked over, sitting beside him on his bed to receive a little kiss form the redhead.

**Let Me Love You - Mario - 4:07**

Genesis grumbled. He didn't understand why Cloud went out with filth like that. He deserved a lot better than that trash. "Cloud," he sighed, reaching out and cupping the blonde's cheek carefully in his gloved palm. It was an ugly bruise and it shouldn't be there. "Why do you do this to yourself, baby?"

Cloud looked away from his gaze, looking to the side and staying quiet. "You already know what I'm gonna say, Cloud."

The boy nodded and bit his lip, looking hesitantly back at Genesis. "I know, Gen, I… I don't know why I always have such a horrible taste in men."

Genesis hugged the blonde to him. "Let me love you, Cloud. I would never do this to you." But he knew Cloud wouldn't say yes this time either.

**Raise Your Glass - Pink - 3:24**

"Hey," Reno reasoned. "It's a party! You're not supposed to behave all serious-like. Come on! Have some drinks!"

Tseng looked at the redhead dubiously before giving a little sigh and taking a shot glass of something or other he didn't pay much attention to and downed it. Reno whooped in excitement, a happy grin on his face, and moved to get some more drinks for him and his partner. Tseng shook his head. He wasn't the party animal type. He never would be and didn't really want to be. But just for tonight, he could let loose a little. It was, after all, his youngest lover's birthday.

Only for you, Reno.

**Somebody to Love - Queen - 5:00**

Sephiroth looked into his mirror and regarded himself blankly as he did every morning for a few minutes before leaving his single bedroom apartment and heading to the office for the day. He worked through the day, going from paperwork to more boring paperwork, before going home again. But not today. Today he happened to stop in to observe the new cadets. Why, he had no logical idea, but he did and there he was. Small, wildly spiky-haired young blonde with the deepest blue eyes he'd ever seen on any person and adorably clumsy, just going about his everyday cadet business. He was perfect.

And from then on he knew, he would have that cadet and love him.

**Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper - 3:52**

Cissnei cheered as she stepped out of the helicopter followed almost immediately by an equally happy but much louder cheer from Elena. Tifa laughed from where she stood waiting for Elena to jump down from the chopper and the tinkling laugh that could only be Aerith's echoed in the large space of the helicopter.

"Costa Del Sol, baby!" Elena cried. "We're gonna have tons of fun, girls! No guys to ruin it for us!"

**Happy Birthday - Weird Al Yankovich - 2:28**

"Happy Birthday, Sephiroth!" Everyone yelled out as the man stepped into his office. Confetti was thrown toward him and sprinkled everywhere before a bouncing Zack was suddenly launching himself toward the general for a quick birthday hug. Genesis laughed and snapped a few pictures, loving the chance to catch Sephiroth's expression of something not quite fear but close to it at the moment when Zack pounced. Angeal shook his head and began serving the cake while Cloud waited patiently for his turn to hug Seph.

**-END FOURTH TEN-**

**AN: **I think that last one sucked… A funny thought just entered my mind. It's a good thing I can type 80wpm or I probably wouldn't be getting very much written in the course of an average three minute song. Food for thought~ Anyway, I'd have to say that Piano Man was my favorite song for this bunch. It's a favorite song of mine and it was fun to write that one. Another odd thought, I think I may or may not unintentionally repeat themes… is it just me or does anyone else think so too? 21 days to go~! Review Please :D


	5. Day 5! Five down, 20 days to go

**AN: **Day number five! A special thanks to Juno~ who left me a great review! Thanks a ton! I will endeavor to write another SephxCloud postAC surrender drabble just for you in the near future :3 Now then, on with today's shuffle!

**DECEMBER 5, 2011**

**Bring Me to Life - Evanescence - 4:03**

Why was it, that when no one else could, Cloud could reach into his very soul and pull him back from the abyss? The blonde had this way of looking into his eyes and making it seem like he could see everything that was in his heart and mind and bring it to the front. The good and the bad, all laid out before him. When he didn't know how to express himself the way he wanted to, when he was feeling so used and hollow after a trip to Hojo's lab, when he was so enraged there were no words and only very violent actions, when he was confused or lonely and wished for someone to comfort him. Cloud was always the one who knew him best. Cloud brought his once dead humanity back from oblivion.

**We Belong Together - Mariah Carey - 3:21**

Genesis stared blankly out the window. It had been any number of months since that night and still he thought about it. Now, here he stood, caught between wishing for the past and knowing it was impossible to have the future he wanted now. All because he'd chased Angeal away that one night. With only a few words.

**Bulletproof - (cover) Family Force 5 - 3:29**

Cloud laughed at Zack's expression as the raven-haired first stared disbelievingly at the tv screen. The words 'You Lose' flashed on and off across the screen while a mini characiture of Cloud danced around and a mini Zack sat sobbing in the corner behind miniCloud. "I win, Zack. You owe me a new materia."

"How is that possible?" Cloud shrugged. Zack sighed. "Next time, I'm making my character bulletproof!"

**Kryptonite - Three Doors Down - 4:07**

He still remembered that conversation like it was only yesterday he'd been sitting on the couch talking with Sephiroth. He never thought it would foreshadow the coming months.

"_Cloud?"_

"_Yeah, Seph?"_

"_If I ever went crazy, would you still think of me as a hero? Still love me as just some guy?"_

_Cloud had thought about that and nodded. "Yes, I would." He was sure of that._

_Sephiroth stayed silent, lost in his own thoughts, but he nodded and rested his head on Cloud's shoulder._

And it was true. Still, even after everything, he loved Sephiroth.

**Love Is Gone - David Guetta - 3:17**

What were they going to do now?

It was obvious to the both of them that whatever it was that had been between them for so long was gone. He supposed, as he suspected Reno did as well, that they'd just end it now. Without any kind of emotion to continue this along they didn't see why it should continue.

It was just a simple case of drifting apart.

_It's over then, isn't it?_

Cloud thought so.

**Amish Paradise - Weird Al Yankovich - 3:19**

"So~" Cloud looked up from his book at the sound of Reno's voice.

"So what?" he asked. Reno smirked and took the couple steps across their room to sit beside Cloud on the couch.

"I have an idea for your ringtone on my phs, yo." Cloud raised an eyebrow in question and Reno continued. "Listen!"

_~Been spending' most our lives livin' in an Amish Paradise, There's no cops or traffic lights, livin' in an Amish Paradise, but you'd prob'ly think it bites, livin' in an Amish Paradise~_

Cloud snorted. "Great, Reno. I've got one for you if that's the case." Without prompting he pulled out his own phs and pushed a few buttons.

_~Been spending most our lives living in a Gangsta's Paradise, we keep spending most our lives living in a Gansta's Paradise~_

Reno grinned. "Perfect."

**Welcome to the Jungle - Guns 'N' Roses - 4:34**

"Welcome to Gongaga!" Zack called, jumping down from the truck bed and turning to grin at the other four who had come with him. Cloud immediately made a face. "It's hot and muggy."

Zack just shrugged. "'s always like that here." He reached over and ruffled blonde spikes. "You'll get used to it."

"Insects!" Genesis seethed. "What is with all these blasted bugs, Zack?"

Zack shrugged again, absently swatting a mini-swarm of gnats from his face picking up a duffel bag from the truck. "Hardly notice anymore. You get used to it."

Cloud and Genesis both groaned. This was gonna be a long trip.

**Break Your Heart - Taio Cruz - 3:21**

"Just so you know this now," Reno drawled to the annoyingly ditzy girl across from him. Honestly, why had he decided to come and meet her again? Oh yeah… it was his job. Damn Turk business. "You wouldn't like to go out with me. I'm an indecent kind o' guy and you are highly unappealing to me. I'm only gonna end up breakin' your heart, toots." He restrained himself from grinning as he saw her visibly wilt. Good.

**I Ran - Bowling for Soup - 2:35**

It didn't matter how far he ran, he always found himself back where he'd started. Damn that man. It wasn't fair. And yet… he always came back. Stupid Genesis. But dammit, he loved the sly bastard.

Strong, red leather clad arms slunk over his shoulders, closing over his chest and soft lips pressed feather-light kisses to his cheek and jaw line. "I'm home, Gen," Cloud sighed.

No, he could never stay away for long.

**She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 - 4:18**

Zack sighed as he watched Cloud once again go off with some guy who wasn't him. It always felt like Cloud belonged to every other guy but him. Always someone else's instead of his. Why couldn't Cloud be his?

Because you're a coward.

Too true, inner me, too true. Zack shook his head. No, this time he would do it. Cloud deserved to be loved and he'd devote his whole being to loving the little blonde. He didn't mind spending every breathing second loving Cloud.

**-END FIFTH TEN-**

**AN:** Is it just me or was the majority of this shuffle a bunch of serious sounding topic-y songs… or maybe it's just that I wrote them like they were. Blah. Alright, I admit it, I cheated again :( I was doing such a good job of stopping when the song ended for the last few. But, Amish Paradise ended up being extended beyond the song a bit… oh well. Couldn't think of anything for the Taio Cruz song. Boo Dx Well, 20 days to go! Give me strength everybody! Please Review~!


	6. Day 6, 19 Days to Christmas

**AN: **'tis now day six~ A hug and a thank you to BeautifulTemptation for telling me to have fun and leaving a review just for me! Thanks~ Now, here's 10 more song-drabbles!

**DECEMBER 6, 2011**

**Sexy Back - Justin Timberlake - 4:03**

De ja vu. That was exactly what this was. Sort of.

"Genesis!"

Sephiroth inwardly cringed at the noise that always seemed to follow the hyperactive first wherever he went. Genesis glared from his perch on Sephiroth's office chair when Zack burst into the room.

"What do you want, puppy?"

"I programmed a new song for your ringtone!" Zack announced, presenting his phone triumphantly.

"And?" Genesis asked, a bit interested. "What is it?"

Zack grinned and fiddled with the phone a minute before the song filled the room.

**I'm So Excited - The Pointer Sisters - 3:49**

Zack was practically bouncing in place. He was so excited! Finally, Finally! Today, after many weeks of being pushed off for later, the guys were taking him to the Kalm Zoo!

He'd been waiting for this for forever! He couldn't wait anymore!

"Come one, you guys!" he wailed again from where he stood bouncing excitedly at the door. "The Zoo!"

Angeal shook his head, an indulgent smile on his face. "Patience, pup. The Zoo isn't going anywhere."

Minutes later, they were on their way via truck. Time ticked by and Zack still hadn't settled down.

"Are we there yet?"

**Four Minutes - Madonna (ft. Justin Timberlake) - 3:12**

"How much time left?" Cloud shouted. Zack checked the time ticking down on the digital clock-like timer thing that was being broadcasted to everyone in Midgar via some satellite somewhere.

"Three minutes, forty-nine seconds!" He yelled back.

"Less talking a little more working, Zack!" Genesis called from his spot some feet away.

"Roger!" Zack answered, concentrating on what he was trying to do.

"Sephiroth!" Angeal called. "How is it going in there?"

Sephiroth looked up. "Just fine!" he strained, concentrating on the device he was working on.

"No pressure, Seph, but could you please hurry?" They couldn't hold this barrier around the humungo bomb forever!

**When I'm Gone - Three Doors Down - 4:22**

He was gone.

They'd been in here all day. Each one of them had spent their hours conversing with him, loving him, just soaking up the time they knew was coming to an end way too quickly. Now…

They all just stood there, each in a spot of the room around the bed that now held the lifeless form of their youngest lover.

_Love me when I'm gone_

The words were now just a ghost in the silence but they echoed in their minds.

"Always, Cloud." Sephiroth's defeated tone broke the stillness in the room. "We'll always love you."

**Headstrong - Trapt - 4:48**

"What is it, Strife? Too much of a wimp to fight back?" The jeering tone of one of his assailants boomed over him. "Or are you just too well trained? Kneel, bitch!"

Cloud seethed, nearly snarling at the built teen keeping him pinned to the wall. He struggled to get free but the bastard had strategically pinned his arms behind him against the wall. "Fuck you. You think this'll stop me from kicking your ass?" He shot up at him. If he hadn't been taken by surprise this would be going in a completely different direction and all of these goons knew it. They thought they were safe just because they outnumbered him and were bigger than him. Ha! He could take them down in seconds. He just needed a way to get free. So he was buying time until he had his chance.

**Angels - Within Temptation - 4:02**

How could he have been so stupid?

Cloud backed into the alley, slowly being cornered. All because he had believed this man's lies he was now at his mercy in a dark alley in the slums. He thought he'd gotten rid of this guy once and for all. It had been so long… he was moving on from what had happened. Dirty lying fucker with a pretty face! Cloud seethed.

"Why are you here?" he asked, proud that his voice didn't waver. "I thought I'd gotten rid of you."

The man sneered. "You won't get rid of me that easily, Cloud." The blonde shivered when his name came out with a sinister biting tone.

"Cloud!"

That was Zack's voice! Cloud looked up and around. "ZACK!" he called out.

**One is the Loneliest Number - Three Dog Night - 3:06**

Zack was bored. Beyond bored. He was…. Something that was more bored than the most bored there ever could be. And he wasn't liking it one bit. Where was everybody?

He ticked names off in his head.

Sephiroth was away on a mission.

Genesis was also away on a mission.

Angeal was with Genesis.

Cloud was currently taking his SOLDIER entrance exam somewhere in the building and Zack wasn't allowed to interrupt.

Reno was with Sephiroth, flying the helicopter for the mission.

Rude was with Reno.

He was utterly alone. Just himself… and nothing to do.

**You Spin Me Right Round… - (cover) Dope - 2:44**

"Hey, Seph, what's that?"

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder at his lieutenant. "It's a record."

Zack tilted his head, looking over the large round thing curiously. "What's it do?"

Sephiroth placed the record on a device and Zack was once again filled with curiosity. "What's that?"

"It's a record player."

"What's that do?"

Sephiroth sighed. "It plays records."

**Flashin' Lights - Kanye West - 3:59**

It seemed no matter where he went with any of his boyfriends he always ended up on the verge of becoming blind. Cloud found himself resigning to his fate as he once again stepped out of a restaurant to the flood of flashing lights and crowding fans.

On this particular day, it was even worse. The whole group of them had gone out to eat today so now, well, even Zack's fans were in the mix tonight.

What Cloud didn't realize was that it was never just the fans of his very famous boyfriends. There were always a swarm of his own crazy fans as well.

**Stand - REM - 3:15**

Lost Again.

Zack nearly gave himself whiplash with the way he was constantly turning this way and the other in some kind of attempt to orient himself and find out where he was.

"Ah man," he groaned to himself, standing there in the middle of the savanna with no map to speak of. "Now where do I go?"

Well…. He tried to think logically. If he was standing here… the sun was setting that-a-way so. This other way must be east… or was it west. And if that was east then which way was north?

**-END SIXTH TEN-**

**AN: **I think I tend to use Cloud as the main character most of the time… or Zack. I never really use any of the others more than a couple times. Boo xP I have to work on that. That being said I hate it when I have to stop writing at the end of the song and I still have more I want to write to continue the plot! Angels should be a longer song -.- That one song 'When I'm Gone' was a sort of continuation from Day 1, '24' and 'Prelude 12/21' sort of like a tie-in story. Anyway, I found it a bit difficult to get ideas this time around. Hopefully I make it through the rest of the challenge! 19 days left ~ Wish me luck! Review Please~


	7. Day 7, 18 Days to go

**AN: **Day the 7th... Apologies for uploading it so late. It's 9pm here but that's still incredibly late in the day. I was at work earlier today so I just now finished the chapter and uploaded it. Hopefully, this won't happen again. But, well, it's work so. Anyway, enjoy todays ten drabbles~

**DECEMBER 7, 2011**

**Here Comes the Rain… - Eurythmics - 5:05**

Rain pattered against the window, making soft tapping noises as the drops hit the glass. The sound, however, went ignored by the room's occupants.

"Nng…. Ah," Cloud panted softly, trying to catch his breath as sensations rose throughout his body. Long wandering fingers played across his heated skin, teasing a pert nipple while a completely different set of hands worked on removing the pants from his hips. Soft lips worked on the pulse point in his neck, sucking and biting, leaving faint marks on his white skin. "S-Sephiroth," he groaned.

"You are simply divine, Cloud," Genesis purred silkily, finally freeing Cloud's legs.

**Me and You - Cassie - 3:14**

Cloud didn't have a mind to comment on his auburn-haired lover's words. The heat was currently rushing through him, building as the two men above him did pleasing things to his body.

"Indeed," Sephiroth's own deep murmur sent shivers down his spine as his breath brushed against the sensitive curve of his neck. Cloud's breath left him in short puffs as he endured the pleasant torture.

**Pegao' - Wisin y Yandel - 2:46**

Rufus smirked, genuinely pleased with what he was seeing as he sat at his usual table in this establishment. A few feet before him a very sexy redhead was dancing on the stage, lithe, flexible body grinding and working around the pole in the center. He came every weekend just to see this particular stripper. Reno.

**You Found Me - The Fray - 4:04**

It was all a blur. He couldn't tell one person from the next as events rushed by him in the strange haze he found himself in. Only one thought kept him even slightly anchored, echoed through his mind. "You found me."

Sephiroth looked down at the huddled blonde currently in his arms. He refused to let the boy out of his sight or anywhere beyond where he held him in his arms - safe. It had been hell the past two and a half weeks. Not knowing where Cloud could possibly be, if he was okay, if he was healthy, if he'd been harmed… or worse, killed. Damn whoever'd done this. He'd kill them all when he found them.

**Whispers in the Dark - Skillet - 3:24**

"It's alright, babe," Zack tried to soothe the shivering blonde. "Nothing's gonna hurt you, it was just a dream." A whimper answered his whispered assurances.

Another person's weight was added in the large bed they all shared and a second later Sephiroth was resting on the other side of the young blonde, snaking his arms around the cadet and pulling him close.

"I am here, Cloud," Sephiroth whispered into spiky blonde hair. "Nothing can harm you. The both of us will keep you safe now."

**Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes - 3:52**

"Not even an army will stop me, Sephiroth! Don't even try it!"

The door slammed shut behind Genesis as he stomped down the hall toward the elevators and away from his and Seph's shared apartment. He was going to do this and nothing was going to stop him. He needed a good long vacation form the men in his life.

Genesis reached the end of the hallway and quickly pressed the button to summon the elevator. It was a only a few seconds before the elevator doors opened.

Deep, pleading blue puppy-dog eyes met his own and Genesis inwardly groaned. "Don't go, Gen," Cloud pleaded. Evidently, Sephiroth had called in the Calvary.

**Smile - Uncle Kracker - 3:21**

Tseng smiled. From where he stood he watched as Reno raced across the lawn below being chased by an angry looking blonde chocobo and a wildly laughing puppy. The redhead seemed to have done something or other to the young cadet to annoy him. Again.

A short chuckle left Tseng as he continued to watch the scene unfold outdoors. Reno never failed to make a smile come to his face at least once in the course of a day.

**Electropop Hop (editted) - Jupiter Rising - 2:52**

Cloud was getting good at this. It had taken him a while but now it seemed he was getting the hang of it. He smiled to himself. It wasn't so hard. It was all a matter of practice.

For Sephiroth he was the strong and willingly submissive lover. Genesis preferred him to be the feisty yet sensual bottom. Angeal loved him to be just the way he was with the added perk of being unpredictable and Zack was all about him being the giggling little fluff ball.

In all honesty, Cloud enjoyed it all very much. It was… fun, he grinned.

**Coming Undone - Korn - 3:20**

Genesis could feel it deep in himself. The weakness was slowly but surely flowing through him, consuming him and breaking him down from the inside out.

Degradation. That's what they called it. He was dying and there was nothing any of them could do to help him.

So he'd fled. Run away with a group of his men and searched. Everyday he searched, going from one place to another, looking for a cure. Some way to stop it. But there was none. He was Degrading.

**Milkshake - (cover) Goodnight Nurse - 2:28**

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard~!" Reno grinned widely as he sang the lyrics loudly with his entrance. Heads came up to watch him enter the Turk floor from the elevators, a few smiling indulgent faces and another few fond head shakes among the lot of people occupying the place. "And they're like, it's better than yours! Damn right, it's better than yours!"

**-END SEVENTH TEN-**

**AN: **Yeah… I wasn't feeling this batch. Didn't really have my head in the game for this group of songs so they're all kinda… blah. Sorrys. But I tried, as hard as I could, I wrote with all I could muster. Hopefully the next bunch will be easier to write. I guess that's the hazard of having the music on shuffle. You don't get to plan the story before you start writing. Oh well, as always, please wish me luck and tell me what you think~! 18 more days to go! Review please :3


	8. Day 8, 17 left and counting

**AN: **Day 8 everybody! Many thanks to Constance Truggle (love The pen name, by the way!) for not only giving me a great review for yesterday but also for reading and reviewing both my other fics~ Thank you and I'm glad I could be of some help in the idea department. Anyone is free to take what you will from these ficlets, most of them most likely won't become anything more than this anyway. Here's bunch number eight! Enjoy~!

**DECEMBER 8, 2011**

**Heartless - Kanye West - 3:32**

Heartless.

It was the only word he could think of to describe the way he acted. But they weren't really - heartless. It just seemed that whenever they were together it was impossible for them to act civil to each other.

Cloud shot another scowl from the corner of his eyes toward the annoying redhead sitting across the room. Reno. The man never failed to get on his nerves, and, if the glare he caught from answering green eyes was any indication, the feeling was mutual.

And yet… He couldn't deny there was a certain level of attraction toward the man as well.

**Life After Lisa - Bowling For Soup - 3:08**

Genesis smirked, happily munching on a celebratory stick of strawberry pocky as he crossed off the day on the calendar. It was officially one year to the day since he'd gotten over that bitch Minerva. Really, what had he been thinking getting into any kind of relationship with that woman. He'd obviously been braindead at the time. Thank god she'd decided to break it off. It only hurt his pride that he hadn't thought of doing it first.

His grin grew as he saw a certain someone enter his office.

"What are you grinning about, Gen?" Cloud asked, walking into his boyfriend's office with an adorable curious expression on his face. Genesis just shook his head. Yes, it was a good thing. A very good thing.

**Icebox - Omarion - 4:24**

"I've had enough, Cloud," Reno sighed. "I can't do this anymore."

Cloud watched helplessly as his boyfriend turned away and began to leave. "Wait, Reno," he pleaded, reaching out as if to physically stop him from leaving. "Please don't. Don't give up on me. I'm trying."

Reno shook his head, turning again to face the desolate blonde. "Are you?" He looked away, unable to look the other in the eyes. "You haven't gotten over him, Cloud. He's always there, in your heart, in your mind. He's closed you off so that you can't think of anyone but him… can't love anyone but him. This just isn't gonna work. We've tried, Cloud, it's you that won't let this work."

**Poker Face - Lady Gaga - 3:58**

Reno threw his cards on the table rather forcefully for the umpteenth time in the last hour. "Gods dammit, yo! It's impossible to play with you!" He crossed his arms and pouted at the man sitting across from him, glaring at his own reflection in the ever-present sunglasses that made it impossible to read his partner's face. The man had one hell of a poker face.

Rude simply smirked and drummed his fingers lazily on the table. "Take them off, Red," he drawled, gesturing with his chin at the only article of clothing Reno still wore besides the tie around his neck. Those boxers were coming off.

**Sexy Love - Ne-yo - 3:40**

"Relax, Cloud," Sephiroth hummed against the smooth porcelain skin of his younger lover's stomach. One hand slid leisurely down one of the blonde's sides, moving over long legs and curving around the soft flesh of his ass. Cloud panted as he felt Sephiroth's lips inching ever so slowly toward his throbbing erection.

"S-Sephiroth, please," he begged, having withstood the torture of having every inch of him explored except for the aching need between his legs.

**Everybody Loves Me - One Republic - 3:32**

Let it never be said that Zack Fair was not loved. There could not be a soul in the whole of SOLDIER that did not like Zack. The man was a radiant ball of lovable energy and enthusiasm with all the charisma of a hyperactive puppy. It was impossible _not_ to like Zack. And, unfortunately, Zack knew that.

A wide grin currently adorned the First's face as he bounced happily through the halls of the SOLDIER floor. He stopped to talk with the secretaries, never once failing to walk away from a desk with a treat, be it a cookie, a candy, or even in some cases a toy of some kind. He said hello to everybody he passed and got many waves and smiles in return, even some pats on the head.

It was an undeniable fact - Everybody Loves Zack.

**This is Halloween - (cover) Panic! At the Disco - 3:41**

The pumpkin grinned at him menacingly and he scowled.

"Kadaj, quit glaring at the jack-o-lantern and come inside," Cloud's voice called from the open doorway that led to the dining room from the backyard.

Kadaj huffed but did as he was told, turning and walking back inside, but not before throwing another heavy scowl over his shoulder and sticking his tongue out defiantly at the smiling orange veggie-fruit. He absolutely loathed pumpkins. Stupid round orange things that couldn't decide whether they were vegetable or fruit.

Cloud smiled and rolled his eyes at the child's antics. It was like this every year on Halloween and it never ceased to amuse him.

**Hanging by a Moment - Lifehouse - 3:37**

Vincent watched from where he stood leaning in the doorway of their kitchen, simply enjoying the view as his young lover worked. It seemed he fell further in love with this man every moment.

Tseng was moving around the room, taking things from cabinets and stirring the food on the stove, the frilly pink apron he wore flapping every once in a while with his movement. A smile tugged at the ex-turk's lips at the sight.

The apron had been a gag gift from Reno one valentine's day sometime ago. It was pink and overwhelmingly feminine but what made it incredibly perfect were the words printed in bold black letters on the front. 'Kiss me and I Shoot'. Vincent chuckled and moved into the room, catching Tseng at just the moment when he turned. He captured the Turk commander's lips for a quick kiss.

**Enter Sandman - Metallica - 5:32**

"Now I lay me down to sleep," little Kadaj prayed in his bed, hands clasped tight around his stuffed wolf. "May Mother Gaia my soul keep, And if I die before I wake, Our Mother Gaia my soul to take…" A knock on the door frame caught his attention and Kadaj looked up to see his mother in the lit doorway. "Mama," he whispered happily, smiling.

Cloud entered the room and sat on the bed beside his youngest son. "Said your prayers?" he asked.

Kadaj nodded vigorously. "Yup!"

Cloud smiled. "Good. Now go to sleep," he told the boy, tucking him into the covers.

"Mama?"

"What is it, Kadaj?"

"Check for monsters, please?"

**In the Air Tonight - Phil Collins - 5:37**

There was something there. He could feel it in his gut. Something was coming. Something he'd been waiting for since forever it seemed. He didn't know what it was, but it was happening. Tonight.

Sephiroth's brow furrowed as he looked out at the setting sun just barely still peeking over the horizon. The wind flowed around him, tossing his hair out behind him in a banner of silver. What was this feeling?

Some mixture of anticipation and longing. It worked through him, twisting in his chest. As if, any second now, something or someone would beckon him to follow. And he would, gladly.

At the same time, in a reactor in Nibelheim, a certain blonde hero was being transferred through the life stream and time itself.

**-END EIGHTH TEN-**

**AN: **Yeah, I had absolutely no idea what to write for that first one… I just let it write itself D8 Lols, GenesisxMinerva. I dunno where exactly that came from but the idea made me laugh and I had to use it for that song… it was originally Genesis and someone I couldn't decide so I kept writing until I thought of Minerva :) I think it worked. -shrugs- I really wanted the third one to be longer but well I only had as long as the song gave me. Maybe when this is all over I'll take a poll or something to see which mini-story I should maybe (keyword: maybe) extend into at least a decent oneshot… What do you all think? Does that sound like an idea? Review please! 17 days left to Christmas!


	9. Day 9, 16 more days to Christmas

**AN: **Day number Nueve people! That means Day 9 for you non-Spanish speakers everywhere :D Another wonderful review for Constance Truggle, Thanks a ton! It really made my day x) Ok, people, there's an initial poll up on my profile. Please check it out and vote! Chapter 9, peeps, Here you go~!

**DECEMBER 9, 2011**

**Forever and For Always - Shania Twain - 4:46**

Years. It had been many years and still they were all happily together like this. Happy and together.

"Happy anniversary, Cloud," Sephiroth whispered, planting a long kiss on soft pink lips. Cloud kissed back fervently before pulling away and giving the silver-haired man a sweet smile.

"Happy anniversary, Seph," he answered.

"Hey, what are we? Chopped liver?" Zack's voice called from across the room as he moved closer to the other two. Genesis and Angeal smirked as they too made their way over.

Cloud laughed and Sephiroth chuckled moving forward and placing a quick peck on Genesis cheek before the redhead captured his lips for his own heated kiss. Cloud was pulled into a bone-crushing hug and he laughed.

**White Wedding - Billy Idol - 3:32**

Never in a million years would Cloud have believed that one day this would be happening to him. Really, he hadn't known it was possible for two men to get married but apparently it was. This, however, really wasn't something that he had ever heard of being done before.

Yet here he stood, dressed in a very fancy and dreadfully expensive white tuxedo-ish ensemble, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating as any second now he would be walking through these doors and getting hitched to not one but two great men at once. Any moment now, he'd be walking down the aisle toward Sephiroth and Genesis and becoming official before all his friends and family. _Oh Gaia…_

**Possession (piano acoustic) - Sarah McLachlan - 4:30**

Cloud couldn't describe the way he felt at this moment. Alone? Solemn? Lost? Maybe.

It was an odd feeling that crept over him, slowly seeped into him. He was… numb. That seemed to be the right word. Or maybe it was something a bit more simple like - stretched.

Or some mix of all those things. He didn't know.

It was quiet tonight. He was sitting at the edge of the lake in the forgotten city. He was always here nowadays it seemed. It was the only place he found appropriate after the many years that had passed. He was alone now. Just him and the world around him he'd once sacrificed everything to save. Now he wished he hadn't. Not if in the end _this _was how he ended up - the only living thing on Gaia, for eternity.

**Always Something There… - ? - 3:42**

It seemed like everywhere he looked there was something that automatically sent his mind delving into memories of the way things used to be. Even simply stopping at the mailbox when he got home after work everyday had him remembering some time or event that happened when they'd been together.

Sephiroth sighed, shaking his head at his own behavior. They'd parted in mutual understanding. It wasn't as if they'd been unhappy with each other. There just hadn't been enough time in either of their schedules to allow for a relationship to work out.

He passed the café they always met up at on the rare occasions they'd had time and he caught himself lingering outside the window looking in. He sighed again, he wondered if Cloud was having the same problem wherever the blonde was right now.

**House of Wolves - My Chemical Romance - 3:04**

Zack jumped over the couch, landing neatly on all four paws on the other side. "Aw, too bad, Gen~ you missed me!" he grinned, not stopping to let the redhead make good on his threat to shave him bare. A rust-colored blur suddenly shot in front of him and he stopped short with a yelp.

Genesis grinned smugly at the younger wolf, baring his teeth threateningly. "Apologize," he growled. Zack whimpered cowering from the larger wolf before him.

The sound of padding footsteps caught both their attention then and three more wolves entered the den. "What did you do this time, Zack?" the smallest wolf asked.

**Face Down - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - 2:48**

Genesis bit back the snarl that threatened to burst from him as he stared haltingly at the man before him. "Scum," he hissed at the worthless thing standing there. The man didn't deserve to live much less be considered a person. "Are you happy now?" He nearly growled the words. He lost his grip on his temper when the guy seemed to completely ignore him. In mere seconds he had the bastard by the throat against a wall. "Cloud is dead because of you! Don't you fuckin' care?" He did snarl now. "You drove him to this! How could he ever love a worthless piece of shit like you!"

**Lonely Day - System of a Down - 2:50**

Maybe he should look for Kunsel…. Oh wait. He was currently working on some top secret project for the Turks. Damn.

What about Luxiere? No. He was one of the proctors for the SOLDIER exam taking place at the moment.

_Essai? Sebastian? _Zack shook his head. They were on some monster hunt in the slums.

_What the hell, _Zack grumbled. Why was everyone else off doing something while he was stuck doing nothing at home. He wanted a mission, too!

**Smack That - Akon (ft. Eminem) - 3:32**

Reno ran his eyes appreciatively over the lithe form of the blonde currently dancing so very erotically in the center of the dance floor. He couldn't help but notice the incredible flexibility of the boy, or the perfectly rounded and very fuckable ass he had on him. A smirk settled on his lips and he got to his feet, sauntering onto the dance floor and working his way expertly through the mass of moving bodies toward where that beautiful spiky-haired blonde currently stood.

**Love Story - Taylor Swift - 3:53**

Cloud Strife, age 16, stood on the balcony near the edge of the dance floor. He wasn't a great dancer, or at least he didn't think he was, and he didn't want to risk being noticed and dragged out there. If this weren't his own birthday party he wouldn't even be here. Damn his old man for always organizing such stupidly big parties every year on this day. Cloud was contemplating sneaking out when he saw him. Tall, dark and handsome standing across the room laughing with a few of what he guessed were his friends. He had the wildest black spikes he'd ever seen…

**Black Suits Comin' - Will Smith - 3:55**

Reno struck a pose, resting his EMR over his shoulder leisurely, a sadistic smirk on his lips. Rude, just behind and to the right of him, stood imposingly, shades glinting in the dim light of the seedy bar they were currently standing in the center of.

A ratty old bastard with a sizable paunch sat in the corner, a cigar hanging form his lips and a scowl directed at the two black suited men disturbing the peace in his establishment.

"Who're you?" he sneered, not appreciating the interruption of his otherwise splendid night.

"We're Turks, yo~" Reno drawled, rolling his head to the side in a decidedly bored manner. "Can't you tell just by lookin'? Or are you just stupid?"

**-END NINTH TEN-**

**AN: **Lols~ I wanted to continue that last one :3 I love MIB. Funny movies the both of them. The second to the last one should've been longer… or different. I had an idea once I heard it but well, to make a decent story for that song I'd need a lot more than a few minutes -.- Tried to continue the earlier story 'One is the Lonliest Number. Day 6.' for 'Lonely Day' -shrug- not sure how well that went. You tell me. Also an attempted continuation, dark though it may be, was 'Face Down' from 'Let Me Love You. Day 4'. Again, not sure how well that turned out. Most difficult of the day~ I think: Possession. Hard song to write for Dx Anyway, tell me what you think everyone! 16 days left til Christmas! Review Please :3


	10. Day 10! 15 more to go

**AN:** Aw, Struggle, your reviews make me happy :3 Day Ten! That's 100 mini-songfics~ Sorry this one is so extremely late. It's 10 minutes til 11pm here. Way busy today. Work, Christmas shopping, Present wrapping Dx I swear I worked 5.5 hours today and the only time I got away from the register was for my 10 minute break! It's not even a legit store like Walmart or anything, It's the friggin' dollar store! D8 Anyway, yeah, busy busy today. So, Now, Here you go!

**DECEMBER 10, 2011**

**Kiss From A Rose - Seal - 4:48**

"What's in a name? That which we call a Rose, by any other name, would smell as sweet."

A quiet chuckle came from the doorway. "Quoting poetry again, Gen?" Cloud asked in a fondly amused tone as he came into the room where Genesis was currently lounging.

The redhead looked up, shaking a stray lock of auburn hair away from his eyes. A loving smile tugged across his lips as he met warm blue pools with his own shifting-violet blue eyes. "If poetry be the food of love, read on, Give me excess of it, that surfeiting, the appetite may sicken and so die."

Cloud snorted. "You know that's not how it goes, right?"

Genesis only smirked. Of course he knew he'd misquoted. He'd changed it just slightly to fit his needs.

Cloud shook his head and moved to sit beside his lover. Two could play at this game. "Might I not then say, 'Now I love you Best'?" the blonde recited, and gave Genesis a quick but adoring kiss.

**You and Me - Lifehouse - 3:15**

It was from across the room that he'd first set eyes upon the young cadet with the brilliant blue eyes and wild blonde spikes. Just a few minutes' glimpse and he'd found himself captivated.

The weeks that had passed since that first sighting had been long and at the same time passed by so quickly. Not once in all that time did he ever get the chance to speak to the cadet though he never failed to see the boy at least five times in a week.

More weeks passed and gradually they'd spoken. Just he and the young blonde, and everyone around them. But they never noticed anyone else.

The feeling of a feather light kiss interrupted his thoughts.

"What are you spacing out about, Seph?"

Sephiroth smiled and returned the kiss lovingly. "Just enjoying the view."

**Don't Stop the Music - Rihanna - 4:31**

Angeal jolted awake at the earsplitting sound that suddenly filled the entire apartment. It pulsed through the whole of the building, causing the walls to vibrate with every beat. "Zaaaaack!" a familiar redhead's voice managed to rise above the deafening hum and Angeal groaned, already rolling out of his bed to stop the potential murder of his puppy.

As he neared the living room Angeal found himself fighting a roaring headache. He couldn't hear himself think. He was pretty sure his ears were ringing… or bleeding… or both.

Suddenly, all was silent.

Angeal entered the living room in time to see Sephiroth rip the music player from where it was plugged into the wall and watch as Zack cried out "Please, don't stop the music, Seph!"

**Lonely - Akon - 3:58**

"Lonely~ I am so Lonely~ I have nobody~ I'm all alone…" Zack sang his song dejectedly, changing the words just slightly to fit his current state of alone-ness. He spun lazily in the office chair, not caring if he eventually got in trouble for being in Sephiroth's office or in his 'Oh-so-precious and comfy swivel throne' also known as 'the office chair of doom'. He had a right to sit in this chair! They'd all ditched him for missions and SOLDIER exams! Zack pouted.

Sephiroth owed him a good long sulk in his chair. So there!

**Numb - Linkin Park - 3:10**

Kadaj quit.

He had no clue what mother wanted. It was impossible to please her. So he quit. _Who cares what mother wants anyway_, he thought sourly. He didn't know what he was doing wrong. He thought he was doing exactly as she asked, but she was never happy with him. It was tiring, trying to live up to her expectations. Always being compared to 'perfect Sephiroth'. Never doing anything right. He hated it.

No. He didn't hate it. He didn't care at all, really. He was… numb to it now. He no longer gave a damn what mother wanted. She could go rot in a mako reactor.

**Paralyzer - Finger Eleven - 3:28**

Damn… the chocobo was cold. Reno shook his head from where he sat at a table on the right side of seventh heaven. He had the perfect view of the bar from here and therefore the perfect view of Cloud. He knew the blonde could see him perfectly from where he was sitting as well. And yet, they never once made eye contact. Rotten little hero was ignoring him. Reno bet 500 gil that if he went and stood right next to the guy he wouldn't even bat an eyelid or acknowledge he was there.

Reno smirked, taking another gulp of his drink. Still, he couldn't stop imagining the two of them going at it back at his apartment.

**Hungry Like the Wolf - Duran Duran - 3:21**

"Hey, Seph?"

"Yes, Zackary?" Sephiroth sighed, once again bemoaning the day Angeal convinced him to take his turn babysitting the puppy.

"How do you 'smell like you sound'?"

Sephiroth blinked. What? "Excuse me?"

"You know," Zack tried to explain, leaning over to get closer and resting his elbows on the edge of Seph's desk. "The song 'Hungry like the Wolf' one line of the lyrics says 'I smell like I sound'."

Sephiroth raised a brow at the First across from him. The silent 'And?' evident in his expression.

"And I wanted to know why it said that… what it means."

Sephiroth just sighed once more and shook his head. _Never again, Angeal, you're on your own from now on._

**Wanted Dead or Alive - Bon Jovi - 5:11**

The thief snickered victoriously, gracefully landing in the seat of his massive motorcycle and speeding off through the less crowded streets of Midgar at night. The over-sized sword on his back glinted teasingly in the moonlight as the police chief watched him go, grudgingly accepting the futility of trying to catch up with the notorious blonde crook.

_SOLDER strikes again! ~Fenrir_, the card in his hand read. He flipped it over and puzzled over the next clue. _PS. Beware of falling Puppies in Flower Beds._

What the hell did that mean? Cid cursed up a storm, throwing his cigarette in frustration at the wanted poster silently mocking him from where it hung on the wall beside him. He scowled when he noticed that the sly brat had taken the time to autograph the blasted thing. "Curse those Gaia damned SOLDIER, bastards."

**Every Six Seconds - Otown - 3:14**

He. Could. Not. Concentrate.

It was even worse than normal.

It wasn't anything new that Zack Fair couldn't pay any attention during class. The oversized puppy was known for his incredibly short attention span. No one gave a second thought to the fidgety teen as classes dragged by. But in Zack's mind, he was waging a war. _Concentrate, dammit! Stop thinking about Angeal and his broad, muscular shoulders… built abs, and that big, thick sword of his…_

Zack shook his head_. No! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! Now is not the time to be thinking about things like this, brain. You have to concentrate and get good grades so that Angeal will praise me and give me chocolate as a reward! Mmm, chocolate… maybe, if I'm really really good today he'll add some whipped cream…._

_Dammit, mind, con-cen-traaaaaate!_

**U Got It Bad - Usher - 4:08**

"Oh, you've got it bad, yo," Reno whistled, impressed with the depth of the little blonde's infatuation. He had to stifle a chuckle when the blonde in question suddenly turned as red as a cherry and tried to avoid his gaze.

"Got what bad, Reno?" he tried to play it off.

"Oh no ya don't, Blondie," Reno shook his head. "You're not gonna get away with playin' dumb. You've got the hots for your sexy raven-haired SOLDIER."

Cloud considered vehemently denying but just sighed in resignation. "Yeah…"

Reno smirked. "Well, guess what, Chocobo!" Cloud looked at his roommate warily but gave no audible answer. Reno continued. "He likes you, too."

**-END TENTH TEN-**

**AN: **100 song-drabbles complete! 150 more to be written~ How am I doing so far? Hopefully you all don't absolutely hate this. Some of you really like it, and for that, I thank you deeply. I really have little to no confidence in my writing but I wanted to do this and it seems a lot of people are reading this. Again, I thank you all very much! -bows- This bunch had varying degrees of difficulty about it. Forgive me if I re-used any ideas from previous days. This is getting increasingly hard to do. The first one, was, surprisingly easy :3 It's one of my favorites. And yes, I did use those quotes from memory, though If you asked me to quote the whole sonnet or part of the plays they're from, I couldn't do it x-x Shakespeare, though I love the man, is complicated and hard to memorize! Well, 15 more days until Christmas! Give me strength, please please, Review~!


	11. Day 11, 14 Days left

**AN: **Day 11~ -happy dances- I've gotten past 10. Just another ten… plus five… To go! I'd like to say now, a thank you to everyone reading~ Thanks a ton! I'm trying to get all my favorite pairings in here, but some songs just strike me as a certain pairing's song and so I'm bad at adding variety. But! I think the next few I'm going to try for some more het and yuri! That entirely depends on what my music player decides it wants to play though -.- Anyway, on with the story... things!

**DECEMBER 11, 2011**

**Footloose - Kenny Loggins - 3:43**

"Ah, the beach," Tifa sighed blissfully, kicking off her sandals as she lounged across the sand of the private beach they were at. "Cissnei, this is heaven. Thanks for inviting us."

"No problem, Tifa," the pixie like Turk said with a giggle, setting up the umbrella for sufficient shade before also putting out the lounge chair. Suddenly, a giggling scream met their ears and both women looked over to where a dripping wet Aerith now stood staring after a fleeing Elena. Tifa and Cissnei both laughed at the pout forming on Aerith's cute features. This vacation was gonna be fun.

**He's a Pirate - KH2 OST - 1:30**

"Ahoy thar, Mateys!" Silence met Zack's exclaimation as four pairs of eyes looked him over.

"Zack, what are you wearing?" Cloud was the first to recover from the sudden Zack-attack.

Zack frowned slightly and checked himself over before shrugging and looking back up with a grin. "It's talk like a pirate day!" he announced cheerfully.

**So Sick (of Love Songs) - Ne-yo - 3:29**

"Hello. You have reached either Sephiroth, Genesis, or Cloud.' 'We're unable to come to the phone for some reason or another, call back later.' 'Genesis!' 'What?' -a sigh and muffled giggles in the background- 'Specify to whom you wish to speak, leave your name and a phone number. We will get back to you as soon as possible.' 'Please leave a message after the beep~!" Beeeeeep.

"You still have that recording on the answering machine, Sephiroth?" Genesis voice filled the empty apartment. "Nevermind, that's beside the point. I think I left a few of my books at your house before things ended. I'd like them back so don't do anything with them. I'll drop by to pick them up." click.

"Next Message."

"Um…" Cloud's uncertain whisper came next. "Sephiroth? I was gonna stop by later. Just letting you know…" Sephiroth pulled the thing free of the wall, silence once more reigning in the apartment.

**Ghostbusters - Ray Parker Jr. - 4:07**

"When there's something weird, in your neighborhood. Who you gonna call?" Zack sang.

"Ghostbusters!" Cloud chuckled in answer. Both teens had a laugh at that before another person joined them in song.

"I ain't 'fraid o' no ghost!" Reno chimed in.

They all smiled, each with a varying degree of smugness in their expressions. Cloud bent over, grabbing up his bag from the ground and the other two quickly and efficiently did the same.

"Well, you guys ready to kick demon/evil spirit ass?" the blonde asked.

"Let's go exorcise us some baddies, yo!"

"Let's mosey~!"

**Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon - 4:17**

It wasn't enough that he was everything he ever wanted in a man. The perfect boyfriend. Best he could've ever asked for. And yet, he felt nothing for him. But he wanted to. Why couldn't he love this man the way he should? Cloud sighed, planting his face in his hands, suddenly feeling tired. He wanted to be able to love Reno the way the redhead deserved to be loved.

What was stopping him?

Sephiroth.

Sephiroth is gone! He raged in his mind. Why can't I just get over him?

_You haven't gotten over him, Cloud. He's always there, in your heart, in your mind. He's closed you off so that you can't think of anyone but him… can't love anyone but him. _Reno's words lashed through him once again. Dammit!

**Our House - Madness - 3:19**

Zack hummed along to the music playing over the radio in their roomy living room. He liked to listen to the music and add his own twist to the lyrics. His non-existent puppy ears perked up when he heard the next song beginning. He had lyrics for this one. Reno had helped him with it. Taking a breath he began to sing, bouncing happily in his seat.

"Angeal wears his SOLDIER threads, Seph's annoyed he needs a rest, Gen is off reading Loveless, Cloud is talking in his sleep, Reno's come to visit me and just hang around~ Our house, in the great Shinra Building~!"

**I Kissed A Girl - Katy Perry - 3:19**

Yuffie stood stock still for what might have been the first time in her entire life for more than a few seconds. Her hand flew to her mouth, face turning a brilliant red. Her deep plum-colored eyes remained locked with the light brown slightly mako-green tinted eyes of the person only a few steps in front of her. "I- I- y-you We!" For once she was finding it difficult to find words.

"Yes, we." Shelke stated, her own face tinted slightly pink.

Neither knew what had caused that, or who had initiated it, but both could not deny liking it.

**Do Ya Think I'm Sexy - Rod Stewart - 5:27**

Sephiroth immediately wished he could turn and flee the second they dragged him through the door and he noticed the large banner hanging from the ceiling which proclaimed, in ghastly bright pink letters, 'Karaoke Night'.

But, of course, the Goddess so enjoyed to torment him, and he was not allowed even the chance to _try _and run.

"Relax," Zack told the man, patting his arm in some kind of comfort. "You're the General so you have to go first. You'll get your turn out of the way quickly and won't have to do it again until everyone's gone at least once!" Judging from the grin the raven-haired First was aiming his way, Sephiroth concluded that was supposed to put his mind at ease.

No such luck.

Sure enough, they ushered him to the front and he scowled as the mike was thrust in his hands. Music played and he forced himself to sing. It was even worse, he actually _knew_ this song. He took a breath and opened his mouth to sing.

"If you want my body, and you think I'm sexy, come on, sugar, let me know"

**The Beer Song - Weird Al Yankovich - 1:23**

"When all else fails, there's always good ol' beer," Reno announced, taking a can from the mini-fridge in Zack's room and throwing himself across the First's bed. "It's a good thing you have this here stash, Zack."

Zack laughed, taking a deep gulp from his own can of the stuff. "Yeah… It's a good thing I'm so smart."

Cloud's slurring laughter at that comment only caused a wave of more laughter.

**Numa Numa (English) - Ozone (I think…?) - 3:32**

It was like a switch. One day he was innocent, happy-go-lucky little chocobo Cloud, the next he was rampaging, I-will-kill-the-next-person-I-see ogre Cloud. Needless to say, people quickly learned to stay away when certain signs were taken note of. They had rules for these things.

1. Cloud number 2 appeared without restraint anytime the General and Red Commander were both away on missions at once.

Avoid him at all cost then.

2. Calling the Chocobo a chocobo on an off day was forbidden for it induced the wrath of the ogre.

3. Always have a certain Puppy around when approaching a rabid Cloud

**-END ELEVENTH TEN-**

**AN: **Didn't like that last one -.- Favorite of the Day: Ghostbusters :3 I like the idea… maybe I'll expand that one. I liked this batch. It wasn't especially difficult to come up with ideas for these ones. Other faves of the day would be 'I kissed a girl' and 'Our house' and 'So Sick'. But like I said, I really really liked this bunch of drabbles. Well, 14 days left. Please Review, and PM me suggestions for 25 stories that can be expanded from the 250 that will be written. I'll put them in a poll and have people vote for which top 5 I should definitely expand. Because I'm not the most reliable of people, I'm not promising anything! But I'll definitely try. So yeah, Comment, Review, PM, or whatever!


	12. Day 12, 13 Days until Christmas

**AN: **Day 12. I believe that marks the pretty much halfway mark. Give or take some hours… Struggle, once again, Your reviews make my day :) You know, I think I might miss writing these little drabbles when Christmas comes around, too... Well, Here you all go, batch number 12~

**DECEMBER 12, 2011**

**Suavemente - Elvis Crespo - 4:29**

Rude sat staring at the redhead across the table from him trying to rationalize the downsides of simply standing now and grabbing the other Turk up for a long kiss.

First of all, it would probably not be a smart thing to do so in the middle of a meeting with the president. Another good reason, he was a private person himself and kissing Reno in front of all these people wasn't entirely in his comfort zone.

But sitting here, watching as Reno absently licked his lips in an unconscious gesture of boredom for the millionth time since they'd entered the board room, Rude was finding it increasingly difficult to just tell himself and the president and the meeting to fuck off.

Gaia, but his partner had such kissable looking lips.

**Last Friday Night (TGIF) - Katy Perry - 3:51**

Sephiroth could honestly say that he never wanted to drink that much ever again. The groaning blonde beside him apparently seconded that thought. The smell of sweat and alcohol permeated the air around him and Sephiroth couldn't help but scrunch his face at the aroma. He needed a shower. Badly.

As the silver-haired man grumbled as he readied a shower and stepped in, going over the events of the night before. Unfortunately, he remembered all of it… or most of it.

Damn his memory's inability to be blacked out by massive amounts of alcoholic beverages. He couldn't believe they'd convinced him to go skinny dipping in the public pool at the community park. They'd even gotten him to walk around without clothing after that swim… Before they'd somehow acquired a car. He didn't want to know how they'd gotten it. It was probably illegal, whatever the redhead Turk and puppy had done.

**Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 - 3:31**

"Yo, listen up, here's the story~" Zack sang into the microphone, having fun as he dragged a protesting Cloud to the coffee table turned makeshift stage in the living room. "About a little guy that lives in a Blue world!"

Cloud groaned and attempted to hide his face in his hands. It didn't work as he was thwarted by Zack waving his hands about while still holding his wrist.

"I have a blue house with a blue window~" Zack sang some more. Cloud didn't know why Zack had decided to subject him to being the somewhat sort of center of attention. Well, that wasn't true. Zack always sang this song in reference to him on Karaoke nights simply because the puppy said 'it fit him'. He didn't get how, but apparently it was some sort of inside joke between Zack and Aerith.

**Sharp Dressed Man - ZZTop - 4:14**

Reno turned up the volume as the radio played one of his favorite songs. He hummed along, bobbing his head. From where he sat he could see his partner also bobbing his head and tapping his foot against the floor to the beat. Even Tseng was absently humming and Reno had to grin at that. It was sort of the unofficial Turk theme song here in the office. Well, among their group of three and the Vice President, anyways. Reno even had it programmed in his phone as the tone for when he had 'official Turk business' text messages sent to him. It never failed to make Tseng roll his eyes when the phone went off in his presence.

**Fuck You - Cee Lo Green - 3:45**

There he was, going around wall market with her like they were the perfect little couple. Well fuck them.

Reno glowered at the fountain, thinking especially malicious thoughts at the stone fixture and attempting to act nonchalant as he observed his old girlfriend and stupid rich bastard Genesis. Damn him. It was all because he was a no good slum rat and Genesis was Richie-rich boy mayor's son. Well, you know what, just fuck 'em.

**Sexy Bitch - Akon (ft. David Guetta) - 4:04**

Reno eyed the girl from where she was dancing on the corner of the floor with a group of her friends. She moved like a stripper without the non-existence of clothes. Of course, what she was wearing was fairly modest but Reno's eyes couldn't keep from drifting to the oversized mounds that were her breasts as they bounced with her movement. "Damn," he muttered, _but that is one sexy bitch. _He grinned, watching her move and laugh along with the girls around her, having fun. He wouldn't mind going him with that tonight… now, how to make his move?

**Kiss Me Thru the Phone - Soulja Boy (ft. Sammie) - 3:13**

"I miss you, Seph," Cloud whispered sadly. The acknowledging hum of his boyfriend's understanding vibrated in his ear through the receiver.

"And I you, Cloud," Sephiroth's deep voice answered from the other end. Sephiroth wished there was some way for him to be there beside his lover, to keep that sadness he could hear in the boy's voice away. But it wasn't possible as he was currently stationed in Wutai on a peace mission. Instead he cradled the cell phone and pressed a gentle kiss into the air wishing it could reach the blonde through the phone.

**Sk8r Boi - Avril Lavigne - 3:24**

It had been years since then. How could she have been so stupid? There Cloud was, SOLDIER First Class, at the top of the Shinra hierarchy, and he could've been hers. If only she'd taken that chance back when he was simply Cloud Strife of Nibelheim.

Tifa sighed as she sat on the couch in her living room. She was living in Junon now and had seen him there, right beside Sephiroth, on the tv screen. It had shocked her when she'd heard the words that came from the famous general. Cloud Strife and General Sephiroth were officially an item.

**Teenage Dream - Katy Perry - 3:48**

Yuffie had to smile as she lay in her bed that afternoon. Reno was such a wonderful boyfriend. She didn't know how she'd gotten so lucky in getting someone like the redhead senior student. But for some reason he'd just asked and she really couldn't say no, she'd had a crush on him for like ever. She nearly giggled at the direction of her thoughts. She sounded like such a lovestruck girl. It was out of character for her and it made her want to laugh at herself. But really, Reno just sort of brought out the 'girl' in her without actually getting rid of the tomboy part.

**Pictures of You - The Last Goodnight - 3:10**

"Oh hey! Look at this one!" Zack shouted, reaching out across the table to hand a picture to his mentor. Before Angeal could reach out and take the photo nimble hands pulled it from Zack's grip. Genesis promptly burst into laughter at the sight of it. "Heeeeey! Genesiiiiis!" Zack pouted, attempting to take the thing back from the grabby redhead. Genesis easily dodged the puppy's feeble attempts and slipped the page over to the waiting blonde beside him. Cloud _had _to see this, too.

**-END TWELFTH TEN-**

**AN: **Oh, wow, that one was written in a bit of a rush but I don't think they came out too bad. What do you all think? I tried to put a little RenoxYuffie in there for you, dear Struggle~ It seemed like it would fit in there this time. I still owe you a SephirothxPuppet!Cloud song drabble but there's still another 13 days. I'm sure a song will pop up for that sooner or later. Favorites of the day: Suavemente (because that one wasn't too hard to write) and Sharp Dressed Man (because I finally got to write a little piece of the bigger picture that is my idea). I also liked Kiss Me Thru the Phone though I wish I had more time to make it longer and better. Ah, well, that's why I want all you people reading my story to PM me with requests to turn some of these into oneshots. Please do that, and Review, too~ :3 13 Days until Christmas people. Have you all done your shopping? I'm almost done with mine~


	13. Day 13, 12 Days counting down

**AN: **It's the 13th Day! Thank you, Struggle, I'm glad you liked so many of my ficlets last chapter~ I don't like CloTi either -shudders- but I figure someone does. If you notice though, I haven't actually written anything but breakup stories about Cloud and Tifa xP Unless they're paired with other people, not eachother. But I digress. And so, here's another group of ten for you all!

**DECEMBER 13, 2011**

**Kiss On My List - Daryl Hall & John Oates - 4:23**

Sephiroth cocked his head to the side as his eyes roved the paper he now held. That was recognizably Genesis' handwriting. Why was one of Genesis' notes laying haphazardly discarded in the corner of the hallway? Sephiroth scanned once more, this time focusing on the words.

_The Best Things in Life (no particular order)_

_- Loveless_

_- Materia_

_- Clouds with Silver Linings_

_- Chocobo Giggles_

_- Sephiroth's Kiss_

_- Sephiroth's Sword :3_

Sephiroth stopped reading, brow raised and a slight smirk of amusement tugging at the corner of his lips.

**1 2 3 4 - Plain White T's - 3:19**

"Hey"

Elena looked up from where she sat bent over the mess of paperwork that covered her desk. Being a Turk wasn't all fun and games, after all.

"Heya, lovely," the blonde greeted Cissnei, smile growing as she raked her eyes along the form of her petite girlfriend in her the custom black suit. It always made her day just to see the other woman's smile. "I love you." She grinned happily.

**3 (Three) - Britney Spears - 3:33**

"Are you asking what it sounds like you're asking, Puppy?" Angeal asked in a cautious and disbelieving tone of voice. Zack looked serious, and as far as his mentor could tell, he absolutely meant what he'd just said. "Are you sure, Zack?" An exasperated sigh answered his questions, but not from the bouncing First in front of him, but from the impatient redhead beside him.

"You heard him correctly Angeal, and I, for one, would like to hear your answer."

Angeal blinked. Then blinked again. Mind reeling for a few minutes before words came to him.

"Yes, I will attempt a threesome with the both of you."

**Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley - 3:32**

"Now, this here song is for my one and only little Chocobo! I love you, Cloudy!" Zack Fair shouted from the stage to the crowd of people present for the annual sing-off fundraiser. Music began to play through the speakers and everyone who recognized the old tune cheered and wolf whistled.

Cloud stood in the corner by the exit of the stage just behind the wall and shook his head at his boyfriend. This was the second year they were a couple and it was just as embarrassingly amusing as the year before. Almost exactly the same except that the song this year was a different one.

"Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you~ Never gonna make you cry, Never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you~" Cloud smiled. Zack was such a dork, but he loved him.

**Into the Night - Santana (ft. Chad Kroeger) - 3:41**

Cloud couldn't keep the small happy smile off his face if his life depended on it. He was entirely too content tonight to even think of it. He hadn't wanted to come to this stupid ball. If his uncle Cid hadn't been invited as an honored guest, him being a Duke and all that, he wouldn't have come at all. Never in his wild dreams had he thought, even for a second, he'd see Sephiroth here. The man was absolutely sinful in his beauty and Cloud could not keep his eyes off him. All through the evening he'd been stealing glances as the man.

To top it off, Sephiroth had actually approached him and asked for not just a few country dances, but a waltz as well. Cloud nearly froze but he managed to give an affirmative answer.

**You're A Jerk - New Boyz - 3:12**

Yuffie scowled, narrowing her plum-colored almond eyes at him. "Gaia, Kadaj, you are such a jerk!" She stomped her foot and crossed her arms, only just barely fighting the urge to stick out her tongue at the silver-haired teen and pout.

Kadaj merely stood there, one eyebrow raised at his temperamental girlfriend. He didn't know what she was annoyed at this time but whatever it was he hoped she'd get over it quickly. They were in the middle of a date. "What did I do this time?" He asked her. Not wanting this to go on forever, as it very well could - he knew from experience.

**Arms Wide Open - Creed - 4:37**

Angeal nearly dropped the phone when his best friend's words registered in his brain. She was born. After these nine months, his daughter was now an official part of this world. It was unfair he had to be working when Cloud had called him, sounding very much in pain. She had decided to come early, apparently, the headstrong little runt. But now, she was here, and Angeal would love her like the best father he wanted to be. He heard Sephiroth's voice over the phone once more.

"Yes, Akatsuki, that is your baby sister." Angeal smiled. Akatsuki was Sephiroth's son but he loved him like his own, as well. Sephiroth continued on the other side. "Your little sister, Jun Hewley."

**Tonight I'm Fuckin' You - Enrique Iglesias (ft. Ludacris) - 3:49**

Rufus beckoned the redhead forward with a crook of his finger, a sadistic smirk curving his pleasant lips.

Reno came towards the desk between him and his boss with a sensual air, an answering smirk of his own on his face. He knew what was coming and he couldn't get it fast enough. Rufus was gonna fuck his brains out tonight. He was understandably eager and impatient. Of course, it didn't help the situation one bit that his dear boss had been intentionally teasing him in the cruelest of ways all day long.

**The Lazy Song - Bruno Mars - 3:16**

Cid was going to do what he wanted today and no one was stopping' him! With that resolve in his mind he promptly dropped onto the recliner in his room on the Highwind and dug around for the remote to the TV. The shrill note of his PHS going off caused him to pause in his rummaging. He had a moment of mental debate before deciding he was sticking to his resolution for the day. Let someone else answer the phone. If it was important they'd call back until he wanted to answer. He was not doing anything today! That was what he'd decided and he was sticking to it.

**Safety Dance - Men Without Hats - 4:29**

"SSSS EEEE PPPP HHHH YYYY - - - - Sephy~ Pants!"

Zack's quick SOLDIER reflexes and pure instinct were the only reason he wasn't now standing skewered to the wall at the end of the Masamune. Sephiroth still sat looking perfectly cool and composed, working on the never-ending amount of paperwork that stood in piles around the base of his desk as well as on every other available flat surface around where he sat. If Zack didn't know better, which he did, he would've thought it was someone else who'd just attempted to silence him via quick stabbity death. He narrowed his eyes at the man across the room then turned to run his gaze along the incredibly long sword now embedded in the wall.

"Silence, Zackary." Sephiroth's voice came as a bored monotone, hiding any killing intent he may be harboring with ease.

**-END THIRTEENTH TEN-**

**AN: **Varying degrees of difficulty for this one, but I had fun. For that first one I kept thinking "The best things in life are free, for everything else theres MasterCard." Yeah... I know xD I wanted to write it but I was like... that wouldn't fit well. So, Let's see… favorites of today? I didn't really favor one more than another today, I guess, but if I had to say it would be Safety Dance because it made me laugh when I pictured it in my head, and Arms Wide Open because it's actually a small part of something so much bigger that's currently in the making. It may take me a while to write it, but There you all have it, a little sneak into my Mpreg Work in Progress. Anyway! 12 Days left to go before Christmas. Review please~ It gives me the will to continue this thing.


	14. Day 14, 11 Days to go

**AN: **Day 14. We've passed the halfway mark! Struggle, It seems we preempt eachother xD because there is a slight TifaxRude story this chapter and I only just now read your review~ Small world. Well, here you all have it!

**DECEMBER 14, 2011**

**Airplanes - The Ready Set (cover) - 2:38**

He wished he could just go back to before this whole thing began. When he wasn't being hailed as the Savior of the World and was simply Cloud Strife, little nobody cadet who happened to be dating the General and Crimson Commander. Nobody had known about that then and he didn't have to worry about anything like the inconveniences of the spotlight. Then everything had gone to hell, first with Gen and the Degradation then with Seph and Nibelheim. And he'd been thrust into the role of World Hero. How he wished he could just go back.

**Haven't Met You Yet - Michael Buble` - 4:05**

Cloud sighed as he made his way through the streets of the slums, absently kicking an empty can along his path. So much about his life was a pile of ups and downs. But still, it would work out in the end. His mother had always believed that. He would have to wait but he knew that at some point someone or something would come into his life that would change it for the better.

Reno whistled a tune, twirling his EMR lazily, and observing the goings on in the slums. A spiky haired blonde cadet walked by and he briefly noted that he had a sort of bittersweet expression on his face. He shrugged. Hm…

Zack raced through the slums in pursuit of a particularly petulant monster that would not let itself be killed. He didn't even notice the spiky haired blonde he nearly bowled over in his haste.

Cloud stumbled and attempted to right himself. He hadn't seen the person who nearly ran over him, only caught a quick black blur.

**Hot Mess - Cobra Starship - 2:52**

Reno smirked when a particular song came on over the speakers in the club. It was one of his favorites and never failed to make him think of his blonde lover. From where he sat he could see Rufus near the center of the dance floor surrounded by a mass of other grinding bodies. Rufus was turned in his direction and their eyes met as they shared a knowing smile. Reno had announced this to be Rufus' song when they'd gotten together some months ago. The look in Rufus' eyes called Reno to join him and Reno stood, making his way leisurely over to dance with his boyfriend.

**Billy Jean - Michael Jackson - 4:54**

The ding of a text alert interrupted Sephiroth's speech and Genesis had to laugh at his lover's expression. Ignoring the General's irritated gaze, the auburn-haired first flipped open his PHS and read through the message that had come from the forums of his fan club. Red Leather was abuzz with questions apparently and wondering about whether the photo being posted was real and what it meant. Genesis frowned. What photo?

Quickly scrolling through the other ignored texts until he found one with an attachment and opened it. The picture that was there caused him to scrunch his brows in consternation. Were they all idiots. The child didn't look a thing like him. How could it be his? Who was the idiot woman who posted this image to the Red Leather forums. For god sakes he was completely gay.

**The Look - Roxette - 3:54**

Reno snickered, fiddling with the settings on his partner's phone while the other Turk was occupied with other matters in Tseng's office. He'd discovered this song the other day and after a few minutes of thought decided to download it to the bald Turk's phone. He was secretly setting it as the ringtone for when a certain long haired big chested woman called the man. Hearing his boss and partner coming he quickly placed the phone back in its place and made like a tree.

Rude came back to his desk and thought nothing of anything that may be amiss, assuming Reno had probably come in and borrowed something or another from him as usual. Suddenly a song began to play.

_~Walkin like a man, hittin like a hammer, she's a juvenile scam, never was a quitter, tasting like a raindrop, she's got the look~_

Rude raised a brow. Who's ringtone was that. He looked at the ID and realized it was his girlfriend. _Reno… _

**Frontline - Pillar - 3:11**

Here they were. All five of them stationed as the only barrier between the mass of armed forces before them and the minimal amount of SOLDIER forces behind them. Only a select few of the men under their command had decided to stand beside them and fight against the whole of the Shinra Army with them.

Shinra Sr. had given orders to every man in his army to bring the five AWOL Firsts back at all cost after they'd deserted. A few trusted Turks and SOLDIERs knew where they'd gone and when all hell had broken loose at the company, it had surprised them all when those few had turned up at their hiding place and proclaimed their loyalty to Sephiroth and the others, refusing to obey Shinra. It was a greater surprise when the Turks and Rufus had shown up as well.

**Disturbia - Rihanna - 3:59**

Little Cloud Strife stood at the edge of the Shinra property wondering what the best way to go about getting into the old decrepit mansion would be. He knew that, at the age of five, it would be nearly impossible for him to get rid of any monsters he might encounter in there, and he wasn't too sure about going in through the front door. Maybe a window? That sounded like as good an idea as any. Creeping silently around the old building, Cloud was disappointed that there were no windows at a lower level that would lead to a basement or a lower floor. The windows on the ground level floor were either locked or so old they'd been frozen shut. He'd have to climb somewhere to get to the closest opening.

**Gotta Catch 'Em All - Pokemon Theme song - 1:01**

"Bahamut! I choose you!" Cloud shouted, presenting the red orb in his hand for all to see as it began to glow with the release of magic.

Zack laughed and Genesis scoffed, shaking his head with a fond smile. "Only you, Cloud." _And maybe Zack… _Genesis thought.

**Hot 'N' Cold - Katy Perry - 3:40**

Cloud had just about had it with this man! Honestly! Did the man was so extremely bipolar sometimes! Trying to calm himself, he sighed. "Genesis, relax," he tried, attempting to get his vexing lover to chill and quit the homicidal rampage in his living room. Somehow, those two little words seemed to send the redhead into a completely different form of venting. He whined, and pouted, acting like a child having a pity tantrum in the corner. "I'll make you a new cake, Gen, please don't be like that." Really, it was just a good thing the blonde had so much patience when it came to his auburn-haired lover.

**Eat It - Weird Al Yankovic - 3:15**

"Just eat it," Sephiroth sighed in the way one does when they've had to repeat a phrase more than once in the same hour.

Kadaj pouted in his seat, crossing his arms and determinedly avoiding his father's gaze. He hated green beans and he was not going to eat them. Loz didn't have to eat them! Why should he? "Why do I have to eat it when Loz doesn't?" Kadaj asked petulantly, only just refraining from actually pointing across the table at his older brother.

"Loz is allergic to them, Kadaj," Cloud told his son in a complacent tone. "Eat your green beans and you can have some cookies for dessert.

Kadaj eyed the food warily and caught the smirk on Yazoo's face across from him. He glared at his other brother and stuck out his tongue. "Fine, I'll eat them. But I want sugar cookies!"

Cloud smiled. Kadaj was always a fond reminder of his father, Sephiroth.

**-END FOURTEENTH TEN-**

**AN: **Blah, my muse doesn't like me right now it seems -.- Sorry. This was written with much laziness and a lot of 'not in the mood to write'-ness. I apologize. Hopefully though, I didn't too a bad job of it. I tried. Tomorrow I hope I do better. Today's an off day. Anyway, for the second one, I tried to make it seem like they were missing each other in plain sight and they didn't know it but soon they'd find themselves as friends and later as lovers. I don't know how well I did with that. I kinda want to expant 'Frontline' but we'll see about that later. As for Favorites of the Day…. I'd have to say 'Pokemon' cause it made me laugh xD and 'Eat it' cause It was cute and I love SephxCloud as parents for the remnants. I may write that one day. As always, please review~ 11 more days til Christmas!


	15. Day 15! 10 More days left

**AN: **Day 15 everybody! 60% complete! That means we're almost out of time, people. Hope everything's bought, wrapped, etc. for Christmas cause we've only got ten days left! Now, here's chapter 15~!

**DECEMBER 15, 2011**

**Dude (Looks Like A Lady) - Aerosmith - 4:26**

"Hey, baby," a male voice caused him to break off from his current conversation. "Can I buy you a drink? Me and my friends were about to go bar hopping. Care to join?"

Yazoo quirked a brow and turned to face the three teenage boys who were talking to his back. "Excuse me?" he asked, and watched with some satisfaction as matching expressions of shock came onto their faces. Kadaj came to stand beside his elder brother and smirked at the idiotic boys. Yazoo's voice was obviously male and now that they had a good look at him it was obvious he was male as well. Yazoo couldn't help but play with them. "I'd love a drink, if the offer's still open," he told them with a smug smile and mischief in his eyes.

**Monster - Skillet - 2:58**

Genesis scowled at his reflection in the distorted glass of the mirror on his dresser. He'd taken his wing out after his shower because it bothered him and was chafing against the bone of his shoulder from wherever it disappeared to when he pulled it into himself. He hated it. Hated what it meant he'd become. A monster.

The glass in his hand was in danger of shattering and he quickly put the cup down before it could be broken in his grip.

**Bed - J Holiday - 3:55**

Cloud moaned, unable to keep the noise from escaping his throat as he was teased beyond his limits. Sephiroth's mouth was doing amazing things to him and he wished the smug bastard would uncuff his wrists from where they were being kept held to the bedpost and remove the cockring currently prohibiting his release. Another gutteral sound issued from him when he felt his sensitive erection being engulfed completely by the warm wet cavern of Seph's mouth.

**Bad Day - Daniel Powter - 3:52**

Cloud trudged through the halls of Shinra toward the training grounds outside, absently kicking at the floor with every step. His hands were stuck in his pockets and he slouched. Zack couldn't help but think of the blonde's posture as an indication of his obviously unhappy mood. _Well, _Zack thought smiling as he walked toward his friend, _maybe I can fix that._

He reached his spiky-haired friend and threw an arm around his shoulders, startling him out of his thoughts. "Heya, Cloudy! Bad day?"

Cloud only shrugged but gave the First a pleasant greeting, even adding a small smile for the man's benefit.

**Viva La Vida - Coldplay - 4:04**

Rufus sat in his wheelchair on one of the open floors of the new Shinra tower that was being reconstructed finally after the disaster of Meteor. He reflected on his life before the 'end of the world'. How he'd been so determined to rule his supposed kingdom with an iron fist and hold fear over the heads of his 'subjects'. He'd known it wasn't the ideal way to assert his place as the president of Shinra, and he'd always loathed the way his father had gone about the same. But he'd had a twisted view of power then. He wasn't about to lie to himself and say that he didn't still have a slightly skewed way of thinking, but he wanted to try and do right by the world after what his father had begun.

**Replay - IYAZ - 3:03**

Reno had to shake his head for the fifth time that hour. It seemed no matter how hard he tried to focus he kept remembering that girl. He'd seen her several times throughout the course of the week and he couldn't keep her out of her mind. He didn't even know here name, never once had he spoken to her. The first time he'd seen her she was just a random girl with larger than average tits who happened to be strolling through the mall with another girl she had called Aer and a blonde boy. He hadn't expected to ever see her again. It was two days after that he'd seen her again at the bar Rude had dragged him to.

**Devil Went Down to Georgia - Primus (cover) - 6:17**

Genesis was strolling absently along the crossroads, searching for poor souls he could dupe into trusting him and take back home. It was his job after all. The sound of guitar strumming from further ahead caught his sensitive hearing and he grinned. This would be an easy catch. He made his way toward the noise.

A spiky-haired blonde boy was sitting at the foot of a tree strumming a few chords in a calming but intricate tune. Genesis approached with a smirk. "Hey, kid. I bet you didn't know this, but I'm a guitar player, too."

The young blonde looked up at him and tilted his head an obvious look of 'who the hell is this random guy and why is he talking to me?' on his face. Genesis continued his speech. "I'll make you a deal," he proposed. "Guitar battle. If you win, I'll give you my guitar." He pulled a beautiful cherry red Gibson from his back and showed it to the blonde. "But If I win, you give me your soul."

The blonde thought about it for quite a while before standing with a nod and a smug smile. "I'm Cloud, and I'll take your challenge."

**School's Out - Alice Cooper - 3:34**

"Renooooo!" the chemistry teacher yelled as they all ran from the now flaming university building. Tseng was not happy.

The redhead in question was currently standing some feet away with an 'Oops' expression on his face. Cloud stood beside him along with Zack and Rude. The blonde was shaking his head at the typical Reno behavior, not at all surprised that this had happened. Zack was laughing beside him and Rude had a smirk on his face. They all noticed Tseng approaching and sobered a bit. Rufus, the TA, was right behind him.

"Only you could blow up a building in chemistry class," Cloud muttered to the redhead as they approached.

**It Wasn't Me - Shaggy - 3:47**

Cloud stared. And kept staring. There they were, both of them in each other's arms and naked on his bathroom floor. Those dirty two-timers! Cloud crossed his arms and watched them go at it, surprised that they hadn't noticed he'd been standing there for the better part of an hour. A few minutes passed before he decided he'd had enough waiting.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "You know you both would make lousy SOLDIERs or Turks."

He had the satisfaction of seeing both his lovers jolt in surprise and look at him with equally cowed expressions. They should know better than not to wait for him when he'd told them to.

**We Don't Care Anymore - Story of the Year -3:31**

Cloud and his group of friends in the gang "The Wolves" were walking down the street. He smirked as he saw their rival gang "The Reds" standing at the designated zone for their fight. He and their leader locked eyes and started the fight. The rival leader swung at him with a quick punch to the head.

**-END FIFTEENTH TEN-**

**AN: **This one was full of random feelings. It took a while to get written but I don't think I did too bad. I liked this batch. It got more difficult to write and come up with ideas towards the end, though. I'm losing steam D: I hope I can keep this up for the remaining ten days of this self-imposed challenge. Thank you so much, Struggle, for your continued reviews and encouragement! If nothing else they keep me form just quitting half way through which I'm unfortunately notorious for doing. Thanks a ton! Today's Favorites: Devil Went Down to Georgia xD and maybe Monster. I liked the idea for School's out but I know I could've written that one better. Anyway! I'd like to give a wonderful shout out to my brother! He wrote that last one :3 Yay for him! Well, 10 days left til Christmas! Review please.


	16. Day 16, 9 days for Christmas Time

**AN: **Day 16. Long Busy day for me. Ugh… and to top it off I may be getting sick Dx I feel horrible. But, the countdown must go on! Thank you Shades and Stuggle for the reviews, the both of you are amazing and i lurv you's~ :3 Of course, you can add to my snippets, Shades. You know I love your writing and I think I said it earlier but I won't extend these myself unless I've stated otherwise. Go ahead and take what you will. Just credit me, of course, a little AN mention somewhere :) And so, here is bunch number 16! Enjoy.

**DECEMBER 16, 2011**

**Another One Bites the Dust - Queen - 3:35**

Zack and Cloud snickered as they sat in the observation room above the VR training room. They watched as silver and red flashed back and forth throughout the simulated landscape, fighting high level monsters and virtual replicas of themselves. It was set so that the replicas wouldn't attack until all the monsters had been dealt with. 'Like a video game' Zack had said.

In the observation room the two younger men were keeping track of exactly how many monsters each first took down. Every time a monster went down they'd sing and laugh that one phrase of the song playing on repeat in the background of the room they were in. ~Another one bites the dust~

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day - 4:23**

It was raining. It was raining and the streets were empty except for himself and his shadow. He walked silently along, hands dug into his pockets, spiky hair drooping but not entirely losing it's gravity-defying ways. It felt like the day would never end and he wished it would. He wanted this feeling to go away. He hated it. It was like an invisible weight that couldn't be removed from his shoulders.

He missed them.

He couldn't believe they were gone. Killed, all of them, and he'd been unable to save them or stop it from happening.

Why had only his life been spared. He was the weakest of the five and still, they'd lost where he'd triumphed.

He missed them so much.

Only the sheeting rain hid the tears that fell from sad and nearly lifeless blue eyes.

**Master of Puppets - Metallica - 8:38**

Cloud knew that he was nothing but Sephiroth's puppet. He could see from within his own mind what he was doing and couldn't for the life of him find anyway to get free. There was a war going on in his head. One side of him wanted him to fight it, to struggle until he broke from the Silver Demon's hold. Wanted him to rebel. He was supposed to be saving the world from what this man was doing, or going to do.

Another part of him, the part that seemed to be winning, was telling him that he shouldn't fight at all. That he didn't mind being Sephiroth's puppet, his pet. It wasn't a bad thing at all. He loved the man that was currently controlling him and he knew that however it may seem, Sephiroth loved him too. It wasn't like the silver-haired man was mistreating him in his role as puppet master. He wasn't being used as a slave so much as a subordinate. Like a follower to a leader. Either way, it wasn't a bad existence. And he was with Sephiroth.

Another part of him also existed. A miniscule piece of him that saw the big picture, and it whispered too. It told him that even though this existence wasn't a bad one, it also wasn't a right one. He needed to free himself for Sephiroth's sake if not for his own. He needed to find the bitch that was Jenova and free Sephiroth from being her puppet the way Cloud was his.

**Lovestoned… - Justin Timberlake - 7:24**

Zack couldn't say he particularly liked that his girlfriend's job entailed quite so much… lack of modesty. But she had told him so many times that she had fun and really liked what she did for a living. And if that was the case, then who was he to tell her to stop. If Aerith enjoyed stripping then that was all that mattered and he would just have to share her with all the other guys that eyed her every night. But honestly, he didn't mind so much. She was his girlfriend, his fiance even, and at the end of the night, it was him that she would go home with.

Zack gave a loud wolf whistle when her stage name was called and was rewarded with the bright smile that was all Aerith. She wore a mask when she performed and the white and yellow tint around her eyes emphasized the green. Her hair was down and fell around her face. She was wearing a slit pink skirt that reached a few inches above her knees and a white tank with a brown half-jacket. It was a modest outfit, but of course, it was a stripper's outfit and it was meant to tease.

The music began to play and Zack found himself grinning as his eyes were predictably glued to her for the rest of her set. He watched her every night she worked and every night it seemed like a new experience. He couldn't for even a second say that he didn't enjoy watching her up on that stage, even if he had to share her. He absolutely loved her.

**Angel in Disguise - Cinema Bizarre - 3:54**

Cloud was his soul's salvation.

It sounded dramatic even to him but he couldn't think of something else to express the same thing. Genesis knew that without Cloud in his life he'd have succumbed to his own self-hatred and screwed up way of thinking. Cloud kept him from hating himself, from loathing the monster he thought he was. Cloud told him, every day, that he was not a monster. That he was human and he was loved.

Genesis loved the blonde for that alone, but there was so much more of Cloud to love.

**Jesse's Girl - Rick Springfield - 3:13**

Reno watched them with that familiar feeling of want in his chest. He and Zack had been friends for years and he'd never once felt this with any of the other people his friend had gone out with. It shouldn't be any different now. Both of them were into either sex and on occasion they'd joked about stealing one or the others girlfriends or boyfriends. But maybe it was because they'd spotted him at the same time, met him and talked to him and become friends with him at the same time, same place. Whatever it was, it didn't change the facts.

He wanted Cloud. But Cloud had picked Zack and now he and Reno were just friends.

**Sunglasses at Night - Corey Hart - 5:19**

This was Rude's song. Hands down, No doubt about it. Reno couldn't help but grin as he listened to the lyrics. He'd never heard it before this moment but the first line had automatically sinched it in his mind. He was setting that as Rude's ringtone on not only his phone but Tseng's and Rufus's as well. And Elena's and Cissnei's. Finally, they all had a themesong. He smirked and turned up the volume, sending a text to his boss and fellow Turks, except for Rude who he wanted to keep out of the loop until the man figured it out himself.

This beat the day he'd decided on Tseng's themesong being 'Secret Agent Man'. Or giving Cissnei the Sailor Moon theme song in english.

They entered to the ending of the song and it wasn't a bit surprise when Elena and Rufus were the first ones to understand. "It's perfect, Reno!" Elena exclaimed and hi-fived the redhead.

"I downloaded it while you were all on your way," Reno anounced. "I'll send it to you all. And remember, don't tell him until he hears it for himself."

"It won't take long for him to figure it out," Rufus hummed, a smirk on his lips.

**Beethoven's 5****th**** Symphony - Steve Vai - 3:24**

Genesis let out a delighted little sigh and rested his head on Sephiroth's shoulder as they listened to the music being played by the orchestra on stage below them. He'd been surprised when the silver-haired general had entered his office earlier in the afternoon and presented him with two tickets to the Symphony. After which, he promptly squealed like a girl and hugged his boyfriend so hard that, had Sephiroth been anyone but Sephiroth, he would have broken quite a few bones. Sephiroth had chuckled and hugged him back before pulling them apart and giving him a pleasant smile, not saying anything as he left the room. Genesis had been so happy that he'd gotten nearly all of the paperwork for the week done in the following hours.

**Dance Magic - David Bowie - 5:13**

It was a well known fact that Genesis Rhapsodos was an avid Materia wielder. He had the largest collection of mastered Materia Cloud had ever had the privilege to see and secretly envied his lover for it. But it was one afternoon he'd succeeded in convincing the Crimson Mage to show off his vast collection and skills in the plains that it had been discovered. An unknown and entirely comical Materia that apparently Genesis had made when he was younger and playing around with fusion combinations.

They'd all been going through the bunch of colorful orbs when Zack had let out a whoop and cast a random turquoise colored Materia spell. The result had been, for lack of a better word, incredibly hilarious. It had hit Angeal square in the chest and seconds past before the burly man was suddenly dancing.

**All the Small Things - Blink 182 - 2:50**

Cloud had to smile when he saw them. A bouquet of roses sat on the last step of the staircase as he descended to the floor from backstage. He bent to pick them up and rolled his eyes when he read the little note attached to them. Reno was such a romantic dork. He couldn't help but love the idiotic man.

It was the small things like this that kept him going when he honestly wanted to simply quit his singing career and be done with the tedium of it all.

**-END SIXTEENTH TEN-**

**AN: **Boo work… I hate being a cashier during the Christmas season. But it's money and I need it so blah. Anyway! This wasn't too difficult to write but I think ideas were a bit slow coming today. My brain's not working right today at all. I think I gave someone entirely too much change and I was so slow today, and I swear my mind was blank for most of my shift, I was working on autopilot D8 Did I mention I have a stomach ache and my head hurts just a tad too much. Not a pleasant feeling I'm sure you all know. But, that's beside the point.

That Master of Puppets story was my attempt at keeping my promise to Juno! SephirothxPuppet!Cloud just for you. I automatically thought of it when the song started. It's not as great as I hoped it would be, but maybe I'll get another chance later on.

Today's favorites? Sunglasses! I've always thought that was the perfect song for Rude, have you all heard the lyrics to it? Perfect, I tell you! I think if I weren't writing in a hurry and had more time I could've written it better though. No real favorite for this batch. I could've written them all so much better. Sucky day, it seems. So! 9 days to go until Christmas. Review as always~ Thanks for reading.


	17. Day 17, 8 days counting

**AN: **Day 17:D I got wonderful reviews this chapter! Struggle, Tobi, I love you guys~ Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! And a thanks to avatarTingal, as well, for reviewing. Reviews keep me from just quitting. Feeling like crap but of course I'm still writing this! Here you all go, group number 17!

**DECEMBER 17, 2011**

**Make Me Better - Fabolous (ft. Neyo) - 4:16**

Sephiroth smirked as he waited behind the curtain for the fat man to finish his long-winded speech. He knew the president didn't give a rat's ass about this particular announcement. It was at Sephiroth's deceptively insane insistence that they were here now. Sephiroth had to repress a chuckle at the remembered look of horror on Shinra's face when he'd barged into the man's office 'on the edge of his sanity' threatening to kill everyone in the building if his SIC wasn't recognized for his part in the many victories he himself had been given full credit for. Ah, that look of absolute terror. Priceless.

Finally, Cloud was going to be given his due.

Yes, Sephiroth was good and efficient all on his own, but with Cloud by his side, they were unstoppable, virtually invincible.

**Over and Over - Three Days Grace - 3:12**

It never failed. Everyday he found himself wanting him. Wanting what was never going to be his. Not anymore. But he couldn't stop himself from wishing beyond all hope and logic that he could have Sephiroth back. Instead, here he was being forced to chase after the man he once loved, still loved despite how much he tried not to, in order to stop him from destroying Gaia and killing them all.

**I Gotta Feeling - The Black Eyed Peas - 4:07**

The music was blasting, lights flashing, the atmosphere of the room felt alive with the vigor and excitement that could only be found at a party like this one. Zack and Reno had thrown this here shindig together and there was no possible way for it to be anything but the best party of the season. This was the night to live it up. If you never went to any other party the entire summer, this was the party you _had _to be at. No holds barred free and wild fun all night. The Zack and Reno guarantee.

Cloud grinned when he walked through the doors dragging a reluctant Sephiroth and slightly skeptical Genesis. This party was in honor of them and if he had to pull them by their ears they were attending.

**California Dreamin' - The Mamas and the Papas - 2:42**

Cloud winced when the large wooden doors screeched on their hinges as he opened them wide and entered the long abandoned church. It was a cold day outside, it was far into the winter after all, but at least inside the dilapidated building there was enough warmth to get by. This was where he'd decided to spend most of his time, to get away from Tifa and the kids. He didn't want to be with them, knowing he'd failed them. Failed his 'son'. There was no cure for the Stigma. And now, he had it, too. He wished there was some way to find the answers he needed.

**Broken Hallelujah - Rufus Wainwright - 4:09**

What was it with people and their tendency to listen to depressing music after a bad break up? Reno wondered to himself as he sat nearly buried in his sofa doing the cliché pint of ice cream bit. The CD he'd just burned off his laptop was now playing in the background as he wallowed in his own sadness. This particular song sounded entirely too depressing and break up-y for his liking but he couldn't find it in himself to change it. He wanted Cloud back. How could they have fought over such a stupid little thing? Ending the relationship was a bit much.

**We're Not Gonna Take It - Twisted Sister - 3:41**

"So, this is it. Let's go." They all nodded to each other as they stood somewhere a few miles from the town of Nibelheim. This was it, they weren't going to let Hojo or that fat bastard Shinra to control them another day. Sephiroth gave another nod and clicked the headpiece in his ear on. "Tseng?" They waited a few seconds before the Turk Commander's voice came over the earphones.

"Sephiroth."

"The vote is unanimous, Tseng. Twisted Sister is a Go."

Tseng smirked on his end, he'd been waiting months for this plan to finally be carried out. They were going AWOL, leaving without a trace. And though this would cause quite a few repercussions in the whole of Shinra, he was glad for them. He also had to chuckle at the name they'd given to the plan. Reno and Zack had decided upon it, of course.

"Affirmative, General, I wish you all the best of luck."

**Angel is the Centerfold - The J. Geils Band - 3:25**

Zack wasn't sure if he wanted to believe what he was seeing at this moment. He shook his head and looked back down at the magazine in his hands. That couldn't be his dear innocent little Chocobo. He wouldn't believe it. But the evidence didn't lie.

Cloud Strife, his sweet little spiky, was the featured centerfold spread for this month's Wolf's Play issue, the most famous homosexual dirty magazine on the market.

He hadn't even known Cloud worked for that company. _Damn…. But I have to admit he's one fine little blondie…._

**Rockstar - Nickelback - 4:16**

Zack grinned at the others as they all lounged in their private room backstage. They were a motley crew if ever there was one. Looking at them each individually you would never have thought to see all of them together and working so well with each other. But, of course, what you see isn't always what you get. Or so Angeal would say. He was always full of those proverbs and sayings.

Who'd've ever thought they'd start up a band.

And it wasn't one of those 'all our songs sound exactly the same' type of bands. It was a 'we play any and everything under the sun whether you like it or not biotch' type of bands. That's always how Genesis described them in magazine, tv, or radio interviews. It always made them laugh, or smirk or chuckle depending on who you looked at at the time.

**The Last Night - Skillet - 3:32**

He hugged him to him in a fierce embrace, only loose enough to ensure no broken bones. This had to stop. He couldn't let this continue. He wouldn't. "Cloud," he sighed, his usual monotone coming in a weary and concerned breath. The blonde in his arms shook with a silent sob. Sephiroth absently stroked blonde spikes with one free hand while the other kept the form of his younger lover impossibly close. He did not want to let go of this boy. "You cannot keep doing this to yourself, Cloud," he told him, unconsciously tracing scars on the boy's wrist that lay closer to his lap.

"I know," Cloud's voice was the barest of whispers and even Sephiroth's SOLDIER hearing barely caught the acknowledgement.

**Take Me Back - Story of the Year - 4:07**

"Are you sure, Cloud?" She asked him for the third time since he'd come here. "Do you really want to do this?" Cloud sighed and resisted the urge to turn and try to speak to her face to face instead of back to back the way they were now.

"Of course I am, Aerith," He answered. "I think this will work." He heard her echo his earlier sigh but he could tell she was going to allow it. He felt her shrug against his back and he nodded assurance to what was about to happen. "Take me back, Aerith."

"Alright, Cloud," She told him. "Just remember, you're not the only one being sent back with all your memories."

He nodded. He already knew this. Sephiroth would go back, too. Hopefully, he wasn't about to do something incredibly stupid. "Thank you, Aerith." He breathed and there was suddenly nothing but darkness.

**-END SEVENTEENTH TEN-**

**AN: **Ok. Today is done. Hope you all like it. I liked the idea of the first one, it was a fun concept. Had a hard time with number 2, though. Don't know where California Dreams came from but it completely wrote itself. I didn't quite like it. I kinda want to extend the last one but I'm no good at writing time-travel, though I love to read it. I'd have to say today's favorites were Rockstar (I liked the picture in my head while I wrote it) and The Last Night (I might continue that. Maybe. But again, I liked the picture in my head). Overall, I think this chapter wasn't too bad. As always, please review~! 8 days left until Christmas day!


	18. Day 18, 7 days to go

**AN: **Apparently, Angel is the Centerfold won yesterday's approval :3 I liked writing it, it was fun. I'm so sorry this is so extremely late! I worked til 10 tonight. I already had this written but didn't have a chance to upload it earlier :( Sorry. So, here you all have it, Day 18!

**DECEMBER 18, 2011**

**All the Right Moves - One Republic - 3:57**

It was obvious from the very beginning. There was not even the tiniest of hopes that they would get out of this except as either prisoners or with only a slim chance at life when it was all over. Yet, still they fought.

They and their allies, few though they were, were giving their 500 percent to keep the advantage on their side. So far, they seemed to be holding their own. The five of them each had taken a team, not including the Turks -who had created a sixth team of their own-. They had lost many already, but the better of their players were staying in the game and they could see the opposing forces of Shinra dwindling before them. The loss of so many promising troopers saddened them but it was 'live free or die tryin' as the saying goes.

**Voy - Daddy Yankee - 3:53**

Rude had to shake his head as he once again found himself once again in her home. It wasn't anything inappropriate even if the night would come to the obvious conclusion sooner or later. He'd always been attracted to her. You couldn't blame him for taking advantage when she constantly asked him for favors and to come over for one reason or another to fix this or help out with that. He'd figured out the game and they played it. It was fun. She'd get him to do something for her and at the end of the day somehow or another they'd end up in bed. He couldn't deny they both enjoyed this arrangement immensely.

**In My Head - Mayday Parade (cover) - 3:41**

He could see it. Those hands running over his chest, teasing along his ass and fondling him. He could picture those lips wrapped expertly around his aroused cock. Kadaj wished he could go over and talk to him. He wouldn't have hesitated at all except for the fact that he was currently working. Maybe later, when the red-haired man was done with his drink he could go over and clear the table. Then he could talk to him. He wondered what the man's name was. He looked good in a suit, even if he wore it all messed up.

**Sweet Child O' Mine - Guns 'N' Roses - 5:58**

Genesis was at a loss of words as he stared into the sky blue eyes of the sweet little girl in his arms. Akane. He smiled down at her. His daughter. He had a daughter. And she was beautiful. So beautiful. She had his hair, only a few shades brighter. An auburn so lovely it was like liquid warmth and Cloud's eyes. That awe-inspiring blue that engulfed all the wonder of the sky and the ocean in one vivid color. And she was his. Akane Rhapsodos.

She was turning two years old today. Already. Where had these last couple years gone? "Papa!" She cheered and clapped her hands before his face. He smiled at her before tossing her into the air lightly and catching her again when she came down.

"What is it, Little Red?" he asked her. She laughed happily before pointing through the window of the kitchen and into the living room where Cloud was decorating with Akatsuki and Jun. Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack were also helping.

**Call Me - Blondie - 3:28**

Angeal looked up at the bartender's back as the slender man retreated before once again studying the small piece of paper that had been slipped under his glass. It had taken him a few minutes to puzzle out what it was. After a bit he'd realized it was a phone number and felt chagrin at how long it had taken him to figure that out. It should've been obvious. Ten numbers were scrawled across the white sheet and a name was written above it. Yazoo. _No last name_, Angeal mused. Below that were the words Call Me with a scribbled little heart that made Angeal quirk a corner of his mouth in amusement. He looked up again and caught the bartender's eye, still smirking. Maybe he'd take the young man up on his offer.

**My Baby You - Marc Antony - 4:01**

Aerith was her world. Everything that went on in the course of her day was made that much more enjoyable because of the sweet green-eyed girl. Tifa had never been happier than when she was with Aerith and she couldn't be more in love with her if she tried. Her girlfriend was her life and she loved her with all her heart. She'd do anything for that girl. Anything and Everything.

Tifa wrapped her arms around the petite Cetra's waist from behind, resting her chin on Aerith's shoulder as the girl worked over the sink washing glasses. She hummed contentedly and began to place little loving kisses against her shoulder and along her jaw and the curve of her neck. "I love you, Aer," Tifa whispered and was treated to a giggle from her girlfriend.

"I love you, too, Tifa," Aerith answered and turned her head to plant her own little peck on the other brunette's lips.

**We Are the Champions - Queen - 3:02**

The crowd cheered. And cried out in triumph. And cheered. And yelled their praises. They'd won the tournament. They were this year's champions. The winners of the fighting tournament this year. Of course, they won every year, being the only Firsts in soldier. It also wasn't fair that the five of them made up one team against the many other teams of five that were formed specifically for this tournament. That was beside the point.

"Well, guys!" Zack whooped as he was handed the trophy. "Another one for the WALL." All caps. At least the trophy was always designed differently each year. And the prize was always the same. One month (on call, of course, unfortunately, them being them and all) paid vacation, free to do as they pleased and go where they wished.

**Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace - 3:53**

Vincent sighed, sitting in his normal brooding position at the base of a tree a little ways away from the house. He'd been doing this less and less as the days continued to pass. It had been weeks actually since the last time he'd found himself visiting old thoughts and feelings of guilt and wanting to atone. It had taken Cid's gruff encouragement and unique way of beating him over the head until he no longer felt as if everything was his fault. But it had worked. He couldn't help but give the faintest of smiles at the thought of the ever-smoking blonde pilot. _"FYI, Sephiroth's sane. An' the silver bastard don't fuckin' blame ya one damn bit. Now quit yer bitchin', Vince, and make me some tea."_ Yes, Vincent had to admit, his lover had a way with words.

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer - Opening Theme - 1:07**

Cloud walked through the cemetery towards the Shinra Mansion. There were rumors of vampires here and, of course, as the slayer it was his job to check it out and exterminate them. Or so his watcher, Tseng, said. Really, librarians should just stay librarians. Who needed Watchers anyway?

**I Swear - Boys II Men - 4:18**

Beyond a shadow of a doubt, Angeal realized this one thing was the absolute truth. He loved Genesis and he wanted to have the redhead all to himself for the rest of their lives if it was possible. The problem was, did Genesis want that, too? Angeal didn't know. That scared him. But… No, he would just do the direct thing and whatever happened happened.

"Gen," he called through the door to the other's apartment, giving a few taps on the door to announce his presence. He heard the man call out a 'come in' and he swallowed before swiping his own card and stepping in. Genesis was sitting in a chair reading and Angeal moved quickly to sit across from him in a chair of his own. Before Genesis could even think to ask what he wanted words were falling from Angeal's mouth. "Will you marry me, Genesis?" He could've groaned with humiliation if he wasn't so nervous in the seconds that followed.

**-END EIGHTEENTH TEN-**

**AN: **Today's faves: Buffy (it's part of a much much bigger collab that I've been writing with Usagi-sama. Eventually we will post it.) Sweet Child (another little part of my Work in Progress Mpreg) and Call Me~ (I love the pairing :3 Usa-chan and I accidently paired them up once and it stuck.) Anyway, Since It's so late, I'm off to write tomorrow's group of ten and upload it sometime around 1am. That way I can get back on track -.-


	19. Day 19, 6 days left

**AN: **As promised, I am posting this as early as possible today~ Day 19, can you all believe it? We're so close to Christmas it's not even funny. I still have to go and buy my mom a present U_U Thank you, as always, Struggle, for your review~ Glad you loved it. Here you all go!

**DECEMBER 19, 2011**

**DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love - Usher (ft. Pitbul) - 3:42**

It was almost two years ago he'd first seen him out in the middle of the dance floor, not a care in the world as he moved that body with the music. He'd wanted him the second his eyes had found him in the center of all the other moving bodies. Reno smirked as he remembered the vents of that day. And now, they were together and had been for two years come this Saturday.

Music pumped through the speakers and lights illuminated the dance floor in an array of colors, and there in the middle of the mass of dancing people was Cloud, moving just they way he had been back then. He still looked too damn sexy for his own good as he danced.

Reno stood up, placing his empty glass on the table and made his way towards that lithe little blonde.

**Living On A Prayer - Bon Jovi - 4: 12**

Genesis couldn't say that he liked the way things were right now. He'd been raised with a silver spoon in his mouth and living the way he was now was not at all his ideal way doing things. They were going day by day, just hoping they had enough money to get the things they needed with a few little luxuries on the side. Paycheck to paycheck. Hand to mouth. But he couldn't really say he wasn't happy. As long as he had Cloud, he could live with the rest. He wouldn't give his little blonde lover up for anything.

"Gen?"

Genesis looked up from the stove at his boyfriend. "Hm?"

"Do you ever wish you hadn't defied your father? Married the girl they'd picked out for you instead of running off with me?"

Genesis had to give a small smile at that. He turned and captured the blonde's unsuspecting lips. "Never."

**No More Tears - Ozzy Osbourne - 7:25**

Cloud looked over his shoulder for what seemed like the tenth time in the last hour. Again, no one was there. But he could feel it, someone watching him. It felt like someone was following him. Yet, every time he turned around, nothing. No one. Not even a shadow. And it was giving him the creeps. Cloud felt a shiver go up his spine as he continued along the path home.

Why was there never anyone else on this street past 6pm? Cloud was not known to over react to his own imagination, but he could feel the strong urge to run in his veins, the feeling that he had to get away or something horrible would happen to him.

And that's when he saw it. The smallest flicker of movement from the corner of his eye. Someone had just ducked behind the corner of an alley he'd passed only a few seconds ago.

Cloud fought down the panic he could feel rising in his chest. It was nothing. He was just imagining it. Nothing at all.

The sun was setting, already low in the sky and only just peeking from between buildings as he walked past alleyways. It was probably his mind wanting to be cruel and play evil tricks on him, but at that second he suddenly remembered the stories he'd been hearing on the news lately. Disappearances, suspected stalkers. All in the general area of the neighborhood he was now walking through.

_Oh shit… _Cloud wanted to be home already.

**What I Like About You - The Romantics - 2:57 **

"Hey, Cloud?"

Aforementioned blonde looked away from the book he was reading and over his shoulder at the raven-haired First leaning over the back of the couch. "What is it, Zack?" He asked, tilting his head in question.

"What's the best thing you like about me?"

Cloud stared at his boyfriend for a long time, wondering if he was serious. After a few moments of silence, Cloud decided that yes, he was. "Well," he began, trying to think of something that topped all the other things he liked about Zack. "I love it when you smile like whatever it is you're doing is the greatest thing in the world." He shook his head, that wasn't the best thing, though. "What I love most about you is that you cheer me up when I'm sad and love me when I can't find any reason to like myself." He beamed up at Zack when he finished. "I love Zack being Zack."

**Hello Goodbye - The Beatles - 3:30**

Angeal groaned when the door to his office was flung open and his ever-hyper puppy came storming in. "Hey, 'Geal, Guess what!"

"What, Pup?"

"Gue~ss!" Zack whined, leaning his elbows on the edge of his mentor's desk and dropping into a chair. Angeal sighed and decided to play his student's game.

"Hm… Cloud told you about our relationship?" Angeal had to stifle a laugh at the priceless look of shock on his puppy's face. Zack had sat back in his chair and his mouth hung open while his eyes were rounded in surprised bewilderment. Angeal chuckled and reached over to wave a hand in front of the teen's face. "Joking, Pup. It was just a joke." He reassured the young First. "What did you want to tell me, Zack?"

Zack shook himself before grinning at Angeal once more. "It's opposite day!"

**This Is Your Life - Switchfoot - 4:18**

Sephiroth didn't know how to react to what he was watching. He wanted to close his eyes, shut his ears to what was going on before him. He was floating in the darkness that surrounded him. No idea where he currently was, but there were images flashing on and off around him. He was reminded of a tv show Zack had once forced him to watch. He'd rather liked that one. Twilight Zone.

To the right of him another such image appeared in the dark and he wasn't sure he wanted to see what happened next. There he was, dressed in his usual General uniform. Zack was there, too, he noted. He watched as they were getting off a Shinra truck. It was snowing. Oh no. No. He didn't want to watch this. Why couldn't he close his eyes. It was as if some unknown force was keeping them open, forcing him to watch his life play out before him.

**Love Drunk - Boys Like Girls - 3:51**

It seemed odd how things worked out sometimes. If you had asked Genesis a few years ago if he'd ever think of breaking up with Sephiroth he would have burnt you alive with a well timed cast of Firaga. As it was now, Genesis didn't know how this had happened. They'd just… fallen out of love. If it wasn't exactly how he felt he would have scoffed at how incredibly cliché and expected that sounded. It seemed, however, that that was how it was and the years they'd spent loving each other were now just good memories.

**I Wanna Be Famous - Total Drama Island Themesong - 1:01**

Ten contestants, One month, One Island. One winner.

Or so the letter had said. Zack looked around at the others who'd been randomly chosen as contestants on Shinra's new variety show.

Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Reno, Cloud, Tseng, Rude, Kunsel, Rufus, and himself.

Just what exactly did this show entail?

**Beauty and the Beast - Disney Soundtrack - 2:43**

"No one could ever learn to love a Monster"

Cloud shook his head and took a step forward, looking up into the solemn violet-blue eyes of the man before him. "Genesis," he said firmly, "You are not a monster."

Genesis turned his gaze away from the sincerity he saw in those blue eyes. He _was _a monster. The goddess had made him this way because of his selfish and conceited attitude. And now, he was fated to live in this enchanted tower, a monster for the rest of his days. "I am."

"No you're not, Genesis!" Cloud yelled, losing his patience with this man. "You are just a man and I love you."

**Paparazzi - Lady Gaga - 3:29**

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the crowd of photographers he could see forming beyond the exit he was heading towards. Paparazzi. How he loathed their existence. He had to smirk at that thought. That wasn't entirely true. There was _one _photographer in particular he couldn't find a reason to loathe. He could see him now, among the others, blonde spikes just barely visible over the other bodies in the crowd of fans and reporters. Cloud Strife. His boyfriend…. And most devoted paparazzi. It never failed to bring an amused half-smile to his face when he thought of his little blonde lover.

Sephiroth stepped through the door and lights flashed a hundred miles a minute as was the norm whenever the great General of Shinra went anywhere. He could see Cloud near the end of the throng. Somehow he always got pushed towards the back in crowds like this. Sephiroth chuckled when he reached the blonde and decided to do something unexpected. He turned and pulled Cloud into a quick but passionate kiss in front of all his fans, reporters, and the other paparazzi.

_There, let's see what they make of that! _The silver-haired man thought as he winked at Cloud before continuing toward his car.

**-END NINETEENTH TEN-**

**AN: **Well, that wasn't too hard to write. I enjoyed it. And I got a little break in there thanks to you, Struggle. Favorites for Today ARE! Paparazzi (I had fun writing that one, I cheated a little at the end though. The song ended v.v). Stories I might make into oneshots are! Beauty and the Beast -and- I Wanna Be Famous. I liked writing No More Tears. It actually made me shudder imagining the scenario in my head. This is your life was an idea I liked, but I don't think I'll extend that. Now that this is done, I don't have to worry about tomorrow's (well, today's, ha ha) post being late. It's 12:45am now where I live so that means it's technically the 19th. And so, I've posted this today! 6 days until Christmas day, everybody! So yeah, Tell me what you all think~ Review please!


	20. Day 20! 5 more days

**AN: **Glad you liked so many of yesterday's stories, Struggle~ Thanks, as always, for the review! As for avatarTingal, I'm not sure when I'll finish writing my Mpreg but I hope when it's up you'll read it :3 And so, Here's today's chapter everyone! Day 20, 80 percent of the challenge complete!

**DECEMBER 20, 2011**

**Blame It (Alcohol) - Jamie Foxx (ft. T-pain) - 4:34**

The first thing that registered in the alcohol induced fog that was Reno's overall awareness at the moment was the sound of someone puking their guts out in the bathroom across the hall. Sitting up he groggily stood and made his way from his place on his bed to the source of the retching he heard. He blinked a few times to clear his sleepy vision and leaned against the door frame of the bathroom. A spiky-haired blonde was bent over the toilet offering his organs to the porcelain gods. Reno watched the other teen, trying to place him in his fuzzy memories of last night.

It took him a few minutes before he vaguely recognized the blonde as one of the bartenders.

**Dilemma - Nelly - 5:01**

Elena smirked at her girlfriend from where she was sitting on the rooftop of the building across from Seventh Heaven. The brunet was absently humming as she went about polishing the doorknob and doing other menial chores on the outside of the bar. Tifa was funny that way. Everything had to be done perfectly before she could open up the bar with satisfaction.

The blonde Turk pulled out her PHS and typed out a quick message before hitting send and watching as a few seconds later the girl down below pulled out her own PHS.

-I think the doorknob is shiny enough now, Tif-

Elena stifled a giggle when Tifa looked around her like she expected her Turk girlfriend to suddenly appear beside her. Which, considering the woman's profession, was entirely possible, if you thought about it.

**The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang - 4:21**

A catchy little beat interrupted Sephiroth's otherwise normal day and a song began to play in the silence of his office.

_~…do the kind of things that only Prince would sing about, So put your hand down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts…~_

Sephiroth paused in his work, hand stopping it's motion, pen hovering over the page he'd been about to sign. And he stared. His PHS continued to play the tune he'd never heard before this moment, repeating the chorus.

_~You and me baby ain't nothing' but mammals so let's do it like they do on the discover channel ~ Getting Horny Now!~_

He was almost afraid to reach over and find out who was calling him.

Almost.

Slowly, he reached over and pulled the device to him, seeing instantly that the caller was none other than Genesis. Of course, his auburn-haired lover would change his ringtone without telling him and of all songs he'd pick this one. Sephiroth had to at least give in to the fact that this particular song was right up the redhead's alley.

**Back in Black - ACDC - 4:16**

Cloud hid a smirk as he drove through the wastelands, a particular song blasting through the speakers of his beloved Fenrir. He nodded his head to the beat and grinned smugly as he pictured Sephiroth's face on the day he'd announced this as the silver-haired man's theme song. It had occurred to him one day a few weeks after the whole Remnants incident. The lyrics had just hit him as plainly Sephiroth. Of course, it wasn't until the last time the ex-general had come back to life that he'd decided to make it official as far as the Themesong Game went. The lines 'Forget the herse _'cause I'll never die. I've got nine lives, cat's eyes' _had particularly clinched it when he'd brought it up with Reno and Zack.

**Hero - Chad Kroeger (ft. Josey Scott) - 3:22**

Right now he could just hear the Zack like voice in his head saying 'It's lonely at the top' in a sagely voice. He pictured his friend shaking his head as if it was a sad bit of truth and wisdom he was imparting to his younger friend. Cloud couldn't help but scoff and shake his head at his own imagined image of the raven-haired First.

He never wanted to be Hero. Being held up on a pedestal by the population of Gaia as the 'Savior of the Planet' was an existence he'd rather live without. If he could just be anonymous once again he'd never have gone after Sephiroth.

But that wasn't true. It had been either mope around waiting for someone else to take up the job or do it himself. Neither had been a choice he'd particularly liked but what was done was done.

It was sort of ironic that he suddenly found himself in somewhat the same position as his one time idol Sephiroth.

**Love Don't Cost A Thing - Jennifer Lopez - 3:42**

Kadaj rolled his eyes. Honestly, Rufus was ridiculous. It wasn't like he'd dump his blonde boyfriend if the guy suddenly found himself bankrupt the next day. Did Rufus really think he needed to buy his love? Sure, Shinra Jr. was the richest kid in the entire school, but Kadaj could care less about his money. He loved Rufus because he was Rufus. Not because he was a rich son of a bitch Shinra.

"Rufus," he tried again to get the blonde teen's attention. This time it seemed to work as his boyfriend looked over at him from where he had been working on something or other at his desk. It was funny to Kadaj that Rufus had an office when he was only 17 years old.

"What, Kadaj?"

Kadaj hadn't thought this out just yet and found himself wondering how to begin. It sounded fine in his head. A simple 'I love you as Rufus. And no amount of money or lack of money will change that. Stop trying to buy my affection'. Yeah. That sounded right.

**Bye Bye Bye - Nsync - 3:21**

"No, Genesis. I am not going to stand around and let you bitch and throw one of your tantrums. I'd like you out of my apartment." Sephiroth only just resisted the urge to raise his voice. As it was the deep forceful monotone with which he commanded the redhead was enough to stall his imminent hissy fit. "It just will not work. We're too much like each other for this relationship to work out properly."

Genesis scoffed at his boyfriend… ex-boyfriend now. "That's a coward's words, Sephiroth. You just don't want to try anymore."

Sephiroth raised one silver brow at the redhead.

**Apologize - Timbaland; One Republic) - 3:09**

Sephiroth turned his gaze away from his old friend, unable to look him in the eyes. He didn't want to admit that it hurt. What the redhead had done had created a whole mess of problems that still weren't anywhere close to being fixed. But he would not lie to his friend regardless of the fact that any relationship between them had been basically non-existent for years now. "It is far too late to be saying such things now, Genesis. What was said was said and what has been done because of what was said cannot be undone."

Sephiroth could feel the other First's frustrated anguish but still he refused to look into saddened apologetic violet-blue eyes. "Apologies cannot change the past, Gen."

**Where'd You Go? - Fort Minor - 4:00**

Zack stared out at the ocean, watching the waves as they crashed onto the beach and receded only to repeat the cycle continuously. He'd never felt so empty in all his nineteen years. That thought brought a pained half-smile to his lips. Could you believe it, he was only nineteen and already he felt like an aged war veteran. It was sad really.

Angeal.

How could the man have done this to him? Had he even thought about what this was doing to his student when he'd run off to join Genesis in his wild goose chase across the planet? Had he given even a moment's pause to think about the effect his last request and final moments had had on Zack's mental stability?

Zack shook his head. God, he just wanted to forget about all this shit. Damn, Angeal and Genesis and Hollander and Degradation.

**Tainted Love - Soft Cell - 2:34**

A humorless chuckle left his mouth as he thought about the current situation. It was a funny thing, the way things had been reversed from the way they'd been before Nibelheim. He'd given Sephiroth all the love he had and they'd been happy together. They'd just recently become a couple and their relationship had been going great. They'd been on the road to something wonderful. Now, Cloud heard himself scoff lightly. Now he was chasing his psychotic ex-lover all over the planet trying to keep the man from destroying the crummy existence that was the Planet they lived on. Like he really gave a shit about the planet.

Ha. He didn't think so. Not after the sixth time reliving this life.

**-END TWENTIETH TEN-**

**AN: **Well, I can't say I'm in love with this chapter but I'm not hatin' it either. I do have to say that of all the ficlets I just wrote I did not like the way I wrote any of them. I think the only one's that came out the way I wanted them to were Apologize and maybe Bad Touch and Back in Black. The latter two I wish I had written a lot better. So, no, I didn't much like this chapter at all. x(

Anyway, 5 days are left. Hope everyone's ready for Christmas!


	21. Day 21, only 4 more days

**AN: **OK. You may all take a crack at the whip and flay me alive. I deserve it today and I'm sorry. It's 11:30pm. And that's cutting it entirely too close to TOMORROW for my taste. Today has been a hectic and draining and 'I want to pull out my hair today sucks so much ass' type of day. 9 hours of cashiering from 7:30am to 4:30pm. No real break seeing as it's damn Christmas and everyone has to buy everything last minute Dx Then I ended up being dragged around with my mother while she shopped for her last minute things. Didn't get home til 8:30pm. So, I get here and we have to pack cause tomorrow morning we head out to El Paso to visit Fam and stuff for the holidays. Then, when that was done and the car was loaded because YES we're DRIVING the entire nine hours to Texas from Arizona, I realize 'OH shit! I haven't even WRITTEN today's chapter! SO the next two hours were spent juggling writing this chapter and washing some dirty clothes I still need to put in the dryer. AND SO there you have it, the long hectic explaination as to why I deserve to flogged for uploading this way too late. Forgive me. And don't kill me. Now, here you have it, the culmination of my blood sweat and tears of the day, Day 21!

And, as always, I luv ya, Struggle! Thanks for the pick me up Review~!

**DECEMBER 21, 2011**

**Clint Eastwood - Gorillaz - 5:55**

Sephiroth gave an almost smile, absently tapping a finger to the beat of the song that played in his ears. Zack and Cloud had given him, of all things, an I-pod for his birthday and had loaded it with a decent amount of select songs, leaving plenty of room still for him to put more music on it. He'd never heard this particular song before he'd received this gift but after the first time he'd grown to like it. In fact, it was one of his favorites. The words made him want to sing it tauntingly on a stage with the sole audience being Hojo… and maybe their fat ass President. He'd have Zack and Cloud be his back up singers.

The image in his mind was ridiculous.

It wasn't as if the song particularly pertained to the situation he was in, but bits and pieces of it seemed amusingly appropriate and ran along the lines of one or more of his thoughts during those rare times when he let his mind wander.

Besides. He just liked the lyrics and the beat. Gaia forbid the Great Silver General actually listen to music! Gasp and Blasphemy.

Sephiroth found it funny that the thought had sounded monotone and completely serious even in his own mind.

**Happy People - REM - 3:48**

Zack was a naturally happy and bouncy kind of person. It was just a fact. But Sephiroth had to repress the exasperated sigh that wanted to make itself known at how impossible it was to get his second-in-command to focus long enough to get an answer from the man. Cloud had to admit that nicknaming the man 'Puppy' had been a stroke of genius on Angeal's part. He was half tempted to suddenly call out 'Squirrel!" and see what Zack would do. Hm…. Now there was an idea.

But that was a trick for another day. Right now, he wanted the idiot to pay attention.

"Zackary," Sephiroth finally called in a sigh he'd been attempting not to let out. Predictably, the lieutenant faced his superior and tilted his head in curiosity.

"What is it, Seph?" Sephiroth only just kept from rolling his eyes skyward.

"Have you confirmed that everything has been taken care of and is ready for Cloud's surprise?"

Zack visibly perked up even further at this, shining a brilliant grin at his CO, non-existent but apparent tail wagging at the subject of their conversation. "The party is all set, General Sephiroth, sir!"

Sephiroth didn't care to wonder why the man addressed him properly now and never when necessary.

**Mad World - Gary Jules - 3:08**

Cloud sat in his usual hiding spot up on the mountain, drawing shapes and little pictures in the snow around him. It was the norm for him, but it was lonely. He'd always known he wasn't liked by the other children in town. Heck, he wasn't even liked by the adults. It had never really bothered him more than usual.

Until today.

It was his sixth birthday and the first year he'd been allowed to invite some friends for a party.

Of course, he'd forgotten he didn't actually have friends.

A sigh escaped his lips and he rested his head against his knees, frowning as he looked out across the landscape.

**Out Time Is Now - 4:08**

"Ready?" Sephiroth's expressionless voice hid the reluctance and sadness that seemed to rest like a lump in the pit of his stomach. A feeling all of them shared at this moment.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Cloud answered for all of them, accompanied by the nods of the other three Firsts.

"It is about to begin."

At those words all of them shifted into a loose formation at the main attack points of their small assembled forces. Each of them taking up the point at the front of their respective groups. Sephiroth stood furthest forward, his group of nine -the best of the Second Classes that had followed them after their defect from ShinRa- standing behind him. Genesis and Zack stood a few feet back and to either side of the Silver General, each with their own small group of SOLDIERs behind them -more Seconds and a few Thirds. After them, completing the inverted 'V' of their formation, were Angeal and Cloud and their small factions, each made up of the few infantrymen they'd been surprised to find had followed the SOLDIERs

**Memories - David Guetta (ft. Kid Cudi) - 3:30**

Reno grinned widely as he looked over his handiwork with pride. He rolled his head to the side and winked smugly at the spiky raven-haired First to the right of him. "Well, what'd'ya think, yo?"

Zack gave a short laugh and shook his head. He had to give the redhead credit, it was a wonderful piece of work. Zack mirrored the Turk's grin. "It's awesome, Red. I can't wait 'til the Fat man hears about this. It'll be hilarious." They shared a snicker at the president's expense.

The sound of an appreciative whistle caused both men to turn. "Cloud!" They both shouted, happy to see the blonde where he stood looking over the giant spray painted tag. "I like it." Reno laughed. "Glad t' hear it, yo!"

It was the stupid shit like this they did that they all knew they'd remember forever.

**Clumsy - Fergie - 4:01**

Yuffie walked as confidently as she could toward the object of her affections. Today she'd do it. She was going to tell the other girl how she felt about her. _Yeah, no problem. It'll be a piece of cake. Just go up to her and tell it to her straight. Easy. _Yuffie smiled brightly at her self-assurance and stepped forward, nearly there. As if fate and her own two feet wished to thwart her every attempt at happiness… or perceived happiness at any rate, it only took two steps before she found herself suddenly tripping over air and falling forward, unable to catch herself as she fell toward the floor. Damn her inherent clumsiness! She cursed as she watched the floor racing up to meet her. "Ow." She muttered, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Are you alright?"

Yuffie froze, afraid to look up and see the girl she knew was standing there, her crush, Shelke Rui. She looked anyway and eeped before giving a sheepish smile. "Uh…. Oops."

**Don't Made Me Wait - This World Fair - 3:47**

He waited. He had waited a long time. And now. Well, he was more than tired of waiting. He wanted a definite answer this time. It was a simple yes or no. Was that really too much to ask?

"Will you 'officially' go out with me, Cloud?" Zack asked for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the last three days. He really didn't see what was so hard about answering the question. They'd been secretly dating for almost a year already and not even their closest friends knew about it. Now, he wanted to make it official and suddenly his little blonde Chocobo was finding every excuse possible to not answer him. It was a bit frustrating, in all honesty.

**Emotional (remix) - Casley (ft. Flo Rida) - 4:12**

Genesis stiffened when he saw it, a flash of silver in the corner of his eyes he could never mistake for anything but what it was. Why was he here? That man never went to clubs or bars unless he was dragged there by someone else. He had never expected to see him again. Especially not here. Genesis groaned and closed his eyes, looking away from the entrance of the bar where he'd spotted that glimpse of his past. He took a long sip of his drink. It had been months. Months since the last time he'd seen Sephiroth. Since they'd broken up and moved on.

Well, no. Sephiroth had moved on. Genesis… he'd been… around.

As if his body had decided to betray his wishes and his mind had subconsciously agreed with his body, the auburn-haired man found his eyes scanning the room for silver hair and it wasn't too long before he spotted the man on the dance floor, a young blonde hanging off him as they danced. They were smiling all stupid and lovey dovey at each other with just the hint of sensual taunts in their eyes. Genesis narrowed his eyes at the scene and scoffed. Gaia, but he remembered when it had been him in the blonde's place… though not quite so short and not quite so 'in love' looking. It was more than a hint of sexual innuendos that danced in their eyes then.

But that was beside the point.

**I Wanna Rock - Twisted Sister - 3:04**

"Welcome to the opening concert of the All SOLDIER all the time World Tour!" The voice of their manager, Tseng, came through the speaker. The crowd became quieter as the lights dimmed and they could see the shadow of the curtains being drawn.

Suddenly the lights flashed to life on the stage at the same moment that Zack Fair slashed the pick across the strings of his guitar, letting out a strong echoing chord. He grinned when the massive crowd before him screamed their loyalty and love for the band from every direction. He absolutely loved it when they all yelled and cheered at the beginning of a concert. Zack grinned and grabbed his microphone. "Hey, all!" He called out to the waiting fans. "We're your friendly neighborhood SOLDIER and we're ready t' Rock Midgar!" he screamed to the crowd. The deafening cries of agreement were the expected answer before suddenly the entire stage was in motion. Each of them getting into form and letting the opening instrumental of their most famous song resound through the large auditorium.

**Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne - 3:36**

"You should just quit 'er, Blondie," Reno drawled from where he was sprawled on the couch, head hanging upside down over the side of it and legs dangling off one arm.

Cloud looked at his friend with a small sort of smile that seemed to convey the thought of 'yeah, I know, quit telling me already' without words. He shook his head and let out a short sigh, plopping himself down on the empty part of the couch a few inches from Reno's head. "I think I will."

"Well, what'r'ya waitin' for, Cloudy? No time like the present and all that jazz."

Cloud snorted. "It's…. complicated."

Reno scoffed. "Tch, no it ain't. Just call 'er and tell 'er it's over."

"Fine," the blonde muttered petulantly and pulled out his phone, dialing Tifa's phone number from memory.

**-END TWENTY-FIRST TEN-**

**AN: **I can't write worth crap. D8 I'm running out of steam! Yeah, Ideas came pretty easy to me this day but my writing seems to have been lacking. Girlfriend was an attempt to continue from some song I wrote to a while ago… I think it was the Taylor Swift one from some day towards the beginning. Can't remember now. Had absolutely no clue what to write for Don't Make Me Wait. Bleh. No clue for the first one either V-V Kill me now. I suck. Today's favorite I guess would be, Memories. I wanted to continue it, but it still sucked as far as the way I wrote it goes. What I've decided I WILL DEFINITELY continue sometime in the future is Our Time Is Now, which is today's other favorite. It's part of an idea that started a few days ago with a different song. Needless to say, that idea has now become my new brainchild for a while. Look forward to it, though it may take some time to get written. So, yeah. That was today everybody. Only 4 days, and four chapters left. Review please!


	22. Day 22, 3 DAYS to go!

**AN: **This has been written during our drive east. I must say it's surprisingly easy to just plug in a pair of headphones, let the media player go, and start writing. So, here I am, stopped at a McDonald's for lunch and taking advantage of the free WiFi~ Just a quick heads up, I may not be able to upload any chapters after this due to the fact that I lack internet in El Paso. I will try very hard however to upload! I will force my cousin to drive me somewhere with WiFi if I have to. So, Here you all have it, Day 22!

**DECEMBER 22, 2011**

**Smooth Criminal - Michael Jackson - 4:17**

Cloud heard the almost silent slide of the window in the front room being opened. That was odd… they were on the 7th floor. Slowly, he crept toward the living room from where he'd been in the kitchen, attempting to see what that noise had been. Upon seeing the source of the sound Cloud shook his head and quickly turned, running back into the kitchen and attempting to duck beneath the table. _No. He couldn't be here. He was dead…. He'd seen the man killed. WTF?_

As if to contradict his frantic denials, the thud of booted footsteps caught his ears and he watched as a very familiar set of thigh-high boots and the trailing end of a leather duster entered the room. Quickly, Cloud threw himself from his half-assed hiding spot and rushed through the conveniently located hallway behind him to the bedroom.

He didn't know what Sephiroth wanted, but he hoped the man wasn't out to kill him.

That possibility seemed just as likely as the man suddenly kissing him. You could never tell where Sephiroth was concerned.

**You Sang To Me - Marc Antony - 5:48**

Sephiroth didn't know what he was doing. A first, yes, but 'there's a first time for everything' or so the saying went. He hadn't realized it until this very second and now that he had it was impossible to come up with a logical course of action. It was a simple thing, and he really should have noticed months ago. But, of course, he hadn't.

Cloud loved him.

And…. He loved the young blonde Third in return.

Admittedly, Sephiroth was a bit out of his depth with this turn of events. And now here he was, listening to the playback music of Genesis PHS, waiting for his auburn-haired lover to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Genesis," Sephiroth sighed in relief. On the other end of the line, Genesis raised one elegant eyebrow.

"What is it, Sephiroth?" He asked, wanting to know what was bothering the other man.

"I'm in love with Cloud." It sounded deceptively calm but Genesis could tell it was doing a number on Sephiroth's emotions.

"That's wonderful, Sephiroth," Genesis said instead. A sigh was his answer.

Speak of the devil, Genesis thought as at that moment a particular blonde protégé of his padded into the room. 'Who is it?' the blonde mouthed and Genesis copied the gesture with his answer. Cloud nodded and smiled that adorable smile he reserved for the men he loved.

'Wanna talk to him?' the redhead mouthed and Cloud nodded, reaching out to take the phone from his mentor. Genesis grinned. _Let's see Seph get through this one. _Maybe they'd confess and he could be happy with the two of them. It was taking them forever and he'd waited long enough.

**Eye of the Tiger (from Rocky III) - Survivor - 4:05**

"Work it, Cloudy! Feel the burn!"

Cloud groaned and rolled his eyes at his best friend. "Zack, shut up," he panted, continuing with the set he was currently doing on the bench. The raven-haired man strolled over to the radio plugged into the corner of the gym and fiddled with it. Cloud couldn't say he wasn't expecting it when suddenly, and predictably, 'Eye of the Tiger' was blasting in the otherwise empty training room. Cloud put down the weights and stared at Zack. The idiot was grinning goofily at him.

"What?" the man asked, laughter in his violet eyes. Cloud shook his head. All he was going to say was that if Zack suddenly told him to run fast paces up all the stairs in ShinRa, he was flat refusing.

**Falling Inside the Black - Skillet - 3:30**

Cloud watched as the man he loved rod off once again to wherever it was he went on the week-long trips the company sent him on once a month. He could already feel the loneliness that seemed to permeate his every thought when his lover was gone. It was like a black hole. A big black abyss of emptiness, this solitude. He hated how much it proved his inability to go without Sephiroth. He'd given everything to stay with him, to continue with his relationship with Sephiroth. His friends, who'd strongly disagreed with the arrangement. His home, which was, of course, now just a black ash covered dot somewhere on Gaia.

It kind of sucked.

The blonde chuckled sardonically at his own thoughts.

**Just a Dream - Nelly - 3:58**

Angeal nearly took the door off it's hinges to get to the restless teen's bedside and wake him. He didn't know what was wrong or what dream was making his student whimper, but he didn't like it. "Zack?" he whispered, shaking the boy's shoulder. "Wake up."

Zack shook his head but slowly he found himself coming back to reality. "A-angeal?" he mumbled sleepily, blinking his eyes to focus his vision in the darkness of the room. After a second he could make out the large form of his mentor and he suddenly couldn't stop the emotions from flowing at the sight of him.

Angeal blinked before his eyes widened when he saw the tears slip down his student's tanned cheeks. Automatically, he reached over with one hand and wiped the falling moisture dry with the pad of one thumb. "Puppy, don't cry," he whispered, pulling his student into a sitting position and giving the boy a sort of half hug. Zack on cried more and dropped his forehead to rest against his mentor's chest. "It was just a dream, pup."

Zack whimpered at that and looked up. "It was a good dream." But he sounded so sad…

**Just the Way You Are - Bruno Mars - 3:39**

Tifa shook her head at the blonde across from her. "I don't see how you can say things like that, El."

Elena rolled her eyes and leaned forward, planting a small kiss on her girlfriend's lips before pulling back again to look the other woman in the eyes. "I mean it, Tif, I love everything about you." It was an old argument. The silly brunette always wondered why she liked her so much and would ask for specifics, but in all honestly the blonde Turk couldn't list all the things she loved about her girlfriend. There were just too many.

"That's not an answer, 'Lena."

"Fine," Elena gave in. "Your hair. Your eyes. Your smile. Your laugh." She ticked these things off on her fingers as she named them. Smirking at the exasperated expression Tifa was sending her she continued. "Your fighting skills. Your Nibel accent." At this, Tifa scoffed. "Your tits." A blush this time, accompanied by a roll of gold-flecked brown eyes. Elena laughed and leaned forward again, this time for a longer kiss. "Don't ever change, Tifa."

**Don't Ya Want Me - The Human League - 4:00**

Reno laughed and looked squarely at the little blonde across from him. "Aw, Cloudy, you know I love you." He had to grin when the other man sat back and crossed his arms, a pout forming on his lips.

Cloud frowned. "That's beside the point. I love you, too, Reno. But this is different. You're a Turk, I'm a delivery boy ex-not-SOLDIER."

Reno shrugged. "That is th' point, yo." Cloud looked at him questioningly. "I can make you SOLDIER, just one word t' Rufus an' Bam! ShinRa's your oyster."

Cloud shook his head. "I want nothing to do with ShinRa."

"And yet, you're dating a Turk."

"Exactly," Cloud frowned. "That's the point."

Reno sighed. "Look, Babe, I get it. Really, I do. But, I don't see why we should split up. Don't ya want me anymore, Cloud?"

"Of course, Reno." Cloud sighed. _How had they gotten on this topic again?_

**Bat Country - Avenged Sevenfold - 4:14**

'He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man'

Vincent watched through golden eyes as his body was used once again for chaos… in both senses of the phrase. The mansion looked beautiful in it's demise. Flames licked at the old building, quickly making history of what was once the great home of a ShinRa and the pit of hell to too many people. With this, at least it was gone. Out of sight, Out of mind.

At first he'd been averse to relinquishing the control of his body to the sentient beast in his head, only allowing it when he had no other choice at all. Usually, when his life was forfeit otherwise. It had taken a few times but after a while he'd realized that as long as Chaos sated his need for destruction, madness, and turmoil, the demon was a pleasant enough companion. A plan had formed then, a simple idea, and surprisingly Chaos had agreed.

They traveled Gaia, destroying all traces of the madman Hojo was and the opression of ShinRa. Chaos took much pleasure out of the annihilation of the Mako reactors and Vincent had to admit, he enjoyed the colors that would paint the sky after the explosions.

**Love in This Club - Usher (ft. Young Jeezy) - 4:22**

Cloud groaned. "Here?" he asked, really not liking where this was going but knowing that if the redhead pushed he wouldn't be very inclined to say no to the man.

"Of course, here," Genesis purred, trailing his hand down to snake beneath the blonde's loose black wife beater, tracing little circles on the smooth skin of Cloud's stomach. "Where else? I am not going to be able to wait until we reach home."

Cloud let out a breath he hadn't realized he held and sank a little lower against the wall he was being pressed against. "G-gen," he breathed, "There are people everywhere." It was obvious to him that they were already attracting attention and the only thing that had happened were a few kisses and wandering hands.

Genesis seemed to concede to this point at least and suddenly Cloud found himself being lifted. He was forced to wrap his arms and legs around his lover's neck and waist to keep himself from falling off and sprawling across the club's rather dubious looking floor. "I don't want to put you on display for all these people, so I will acquiesce to your desires and compromise." With that, Genesis whisked his younger lover up the stairs and to a private room.

**I Don't Care - Apocalyptica - 3:42**

Vincent stared at nothing in particular through the large window in the dining room. He was contemplating his idiocy at the moment. Sometime a few days ago he'd realized that he was incredibly idiotic in his way of thinking. Maybe it was all chaos groaning and mumbling but he'd realized something. He was obsessing over the bitch even years after she was dead and had betrayed him. It was time to stop that. Move on. He didn't care if Lucrecia was technically alive, or dead. He didn't care that she'd lied about their child or that she'd left him for Hojo of all people. That she'd essentially stuck him with Chaos and left him vulnerable for Hojo to add a few more monsters into the deal. He didn't want to care anymore about any of it.

It was time to move on. A certain blonde pilot was not inclined to wait forever, impatient man that he was.

**-END TWENTY-SECOND TEN-**

**AN: **Well, I think I liked this chapter. The ideas came easy enough and I think I wrote everything well. I guess all that work was just taking it's toll on my will to write good fiction. That last one ended up being written for a completely different pairing than I'd planned but well, I dunno, that's just how it happened Dx Oh well, I'm sure you all don't mind. Don't Ya Want Me, though the pairing stayed as planned, was written with iffy half-assed feelings. Sorrys. I still liked it well enough though. The first two were difficult to write. I couldn't get the thoughts across the way I wanted to and so I ended up just letting them write themselves. But, everything else, I'm satisfied with~ :3 Favorites of the Day: Eye of the Tiger and In this Club. Honorable mentions are Bat Country and Just the Way You Are, and Just a Dream. Well, hope you all liked today's chapter! Review please everyone!


	23. Day 23, 2 Days!

**AN: **It snowed here last night. Now, I'm sitting around the house in El Paso~ Have plenty of time to write :3 The problem, of course, is that I have no internet v-v I apologize for that, as it means I am obviously updating this the next time I have internet and not Today. Sorry. Now, on with today's entry! Day 23, can you all believe it? Tomorrow's Christmas Eve.

**DECEMBER 23, 2011**

**Through the Fire and the Flames - Dragon Force - 7:25**

Genesis jumped, slashing to the left with Rapier even as he dodged the massive sword the puppy called a weapon. "Ha," he scoffed at the sorry attempt at a Firaga attack that Cloud sent his way, as if materia had any affect on him. It would take a materia master far greater than the little blonde to land a decent hit on him using magic. Suddenly, the redhead found himself dodging the long reach of the Masamune by instinct alone as Sephiroth joined the fray from seemingly nowhere. He launched himself backwards, deciding to take advantage of the higher vantage point that the scaffolding behind them provided. From here he could see them all, Cloud and Zack fighting in synchrony now against Angeal. Sephiroth calculating which of them he'd like to take on first, knowing that whoever it was would lose in the long run. Angeal, it seemed had become the common target in his absence. Genesis nodded, it was usually the larger First who lost first. Next of course it would be a battle of teams.

Genesis watched as Angeal surrendered to the combined efforts of the other three in a matter of minutes and quickly jumped back down into the fray. There was no pause as in the same second that Angeal had removed himself from the group, Genesis swooped down and immediately took a swipe at Cloud, casting a well timed Thundaga at the same moment. Cloud avoided his sword with ease but wasn't quite so lucky with the magic attack and was hit. The blonde staggered away, panting heavily and struggling to keep First Tsurugi in his grasp. Zack was beside him in seconds, somewhat shielding him from any physical attacks as he fended off Sephiroth and Genesis. "Heal," Zack muttered and a collective green glow encompassed both himself and the blonde beside him. Cloud shot him a grateful smile and breathed a quick thank you before he was once again back in the fight, this time taking on Sephiroth and leaving Zack to take on the Crimson Mage.

Genesis smirked smugly. These group spars were the highlight of his weeks.

**Far Away - Nickelback - 3:58**

He was coming back today. It had been nearly two years since they'd sent him off. But today, Seph was finally coming home for good.

"Gen? Aren't they supposed to be here by now?"

Blue-violet eyes caught the worrying gaze of bright blue and Genesis gave the blonde a reassuring smile. "They may be a few minutes late, Cloud, but he'll be here don't worry. Even if he has to jump out of the helicopter and fly here himself."

Cloud smirked at that. He knew it sounded exaggerated but it was entirely true where their silver-haired lover was concerned. Just then the unmistakable sound of the helicopter caught their ears. Cloud held Genesis hand tightly to keep himself from running out towards the approaching vehicle. Gen was similarly holding his hand just as tight. Of course, their efforts were meaningless when in the next second they watched a dark figure jump from the open door of the chopper and land gracefully before sprinting in their direction. Without thought, they'd both shot off towards the coming figure.

Sephiroth was home at last.

**Walk Away - Paula DeAnda - 3:38**

Cloud sighed, staring into the unmoving water of the fountain. He'd just seen Zack with his girlfriend. It stung when he'd watched the raven-haired man wrap an arm around the waist of a pretty brunette in a light blue dress and smile at her like she was the greatest person in the world. He'd once been on the receiving end of that smile. It left a bitter pang in his chest to remember the sight. It had taken all he had to simply turn and continue walking the way he'd come instead of going over to his ex-boyfriend and asking for another chance. They'd been happy, it just… hadn't worked out.

He couldn't even nitpick at Zack's choice of girlfriend material. She was beautiful, all green eyes, wavy brown hair, and lovely smiles. It wasn't as if he hadn't had offers for relationships since they'd broken up. But it wasn't the same. He wanted Zack. Absently, he wondered if she knew Zack the way he did. Did She know that he loved to play racing games and RPG's at all hours of the night? If his favorite place to go on his days off was the Smoothie shop in Sector 1. Did she love him just as much as he did?

**Forgotten - Linkin Park - 3:35**

Cloud walked through the church at a sedate pace, looking over the ruin that had occurred only recently. Pews were broken and strewn about the place, flower petals rained and lay scattered in every directions, the stone from the walls littered the floor in some places, and a beam or two from the damaged roof had fallen onto the now ruined flower bed. But what caught his eye was the limp form of Tifa in the center of that flower bed. It was a horrible reminder of his inability to protect anyone. A sharp pain shot through his entire body from his arm and he clenched his teeth and fists, attempting to ignore it.

Memories and emotions flashed through him. _Fire, screaming, Sephiroth, remorse, hatred, resignation, a need to survive, Sadness, pain, Hojo, ShinRa, Zack, lost, alone, Nibelheim, don't leave me, Avalanche, stolen identity, Cetra, Holy, The Crater, Jenova, Meteor, Sephiroth, Zack. Darnkness Fire._

**Pump It - The Black Eyed Peas - 16:37**

Music played from the speakers on the porch of the beachfront property, loud and clear and blasting across the private beach. Laughter could be heard from every direction as people played with the waves and tossed a volleyball, built castles or lounged around. It was truly a wonderful vacation in Tifa's humble opinion.

"I've got it!" She announced, squaring herself in preparation to return the volley that Elena had just hit over the net. She watched it fall towards her, about to jump and hit it when suddenly the unmistakable sound of a tank distracted her and she missed, earning the Turk team another point. No one paid attention to the score though as eyes turned to look in the direction of the noise and watched a large black tank roll onto the gravel at the back of the private beach. Cissnei giggled as Elena groaned, both recognizing the vehicle and who it belonged to without having to get a good look at it. "Men," they said in unison. Tifa tilted her head and began walking behind the two Turk women, Aerith following a second later. The first thing they all realized as they neared the large obstruction was that it was being followed a few miles back by a distinct and very familiar helicopter. Just at that second a loud whoop met their ears and they turned just in time to avoid being accidentally flattened by a hyperactive First Class SOLDIER.

"Zack!" Cissnei called in a withering tone, only having avoided the man by Turk reflexes alone.

Zack looked over at the girls, scratching the back of his head. "Heh, sorry, girls."

"Zackary," came a distinct baritone from somewhere inside the tank. "You should know better than to jump out of any vehicle without first checking to make sure you won't fall on something or someone."

Zack looked properly chastised and nodded once and muttered a quiet 'Yes, Angeal'.

With that little exchange four other Firsts piled out of the large tank and gave quick hellos to the women. Women, who, were not only a bit bewildered at having them there but also peeved that their Girl's Weekend Vacation was now being invaded by men. It was Yuffie that spoke first.

"WHAT are you all doing here!" She yelled, childishly stamping her foot and crossing her arms. The SOLDIERs each smiled or smirked at her declaration and didn't answer. Cloud sighed and answered the question, knowing that not answering the loud ninja princess would result in an extremely annoying Yuffie later on.

"We're in Costa on a 'mission' with the Turks."

Elena quirked a brow at that, and being just as much a loud mouth as the Wutaian Princess, asked her own questions. "What do you mean with the Turks?" It was Sephiroth that opened his mouth to answer next. He was interrupted however by the rowdy sound of a landing chopper. They all looked over to watch the chopper land and saw three black-suited men hop down from inside.

"The Turks," Genesis stated as a now obvious answer to the blonde woman's earlier question.

**With You - Chris Brown - 4:14**

Angeal smiled with fondness in his eyes as he looked around his office. Every inch of it was decorated in one way or another with pink and red hearts. White, red, and pink streamers fell from various parts of the ceiling and little confetti hearts lay scattered across every flat surface around the room. There was a banner handing over his window and he had to shake his head in fond attachment when he read the simple words that were painted across it. 'Happy Anniversary, 'Geal' it red in alternating black and red letters, below it in smaller pink letters it read. 'We love you, you big teddy bear!'

His smile had spread to a wide cheesy grin. He loved those two idiots. And this was one of the more elaborate ways they'd decided to surprise him. He chuckled when he came further into the office and noticed a large black stuffed animal, a puppy, sitting in his chair. He couldn't help the shake of his head when he noticed the red collar with the name 'Loveless' scrawled elegantly on the surface of it.

Yes, he loved his two boyfriends very much.

**Kashmir - Led Zeppelin - 8:35**

"Are we there yet?" Zack groaned from his place at the back of the procession, shifting uncomfortably on his mount's back. A sigh from beside him was his answer. He could hear a sarcastic remark being muttered by a certain redhead up ahead and he pouted, sticking his tongue out at the back of Genesis' head.

"I saw that," the auburn-haired first called back, not bothering to move his gaze from where they were set on the landscape spread before them. They'd been traveling for forever now and all of them were just a tad bit irritable. Unless you happened to be Genesis, in which case, you were beyond irritable and downright pissed. The redhead was about ready to snap at anything that moved.

"How much longer?" Cloud's curious and unassuming voice asked from Genesis' right and Sephiroth turned to look at him.

"Another day and a half at the earliest," was the General's reply and he watched as blonde spikes seemed to droop at the news.

"Isn't there anywhere we can stop and eat or something," Zack piped up, wanting as much as everyone else to be off these dang birds and at least grab a quick bite and a rest.

"No," was the simple reply from a long-suffering Sephiroth. Angeal seemed to be the only one bothering to suffer in silence, but, as always, he was listening and quickly pulled a plastic bag from on of the packs on his chocobo's saddle. He tossed a round flat thing at his student and Zack caught it out of reflex before examining it and giving a loud 'whoop'.

"Aw, thanks, 'Geal!" he cooed and promptly stuffed the cookie in his mouth. Cloud smirked and locked eyes with Angeal, shaking his head. Well, at least that shut him up for a few minutes.

**Need You Now - Lady Antebellum - 3:57**

Cloud felt the tears falling. His eyes blurred so badly he could no longer clearly see the photo album on his lap. He missed them. Gaia, he missed them so much. What had happened? How had everything that had felt so right suddenly just ended? He swiped a hand across his eyes to get rid of the building water and sniffled, turning his head to look at the clock on the wall. It was a quarter after one in the morning. Tifa was asleep. She'd been asleep when he'd come downstairs, not tired enough to sleep and feeling restless after his little reminiscence with Zack earlier that day. He hadn't meant to run into the man but they had and they'd talked at the bar for hours about the days not too long ago. Now here he was, poring over the albums he kept hidden in a drawer of his desk in his office.

Sephiroth… Genesis.

Another tear fell as he closed the book and placed it back where it belonged before going back to bed. He should at least attempt to sleep. Somehow he felt that even if he did sleep it would only remind him of them in his dreams.

**Lips of an Angel - Hinder - 4:22**

Sephiroth shifted as the familiar song played through the darkness of the bedroom. Beside him he felt Genesis also shifting as the tune reached his ears as well. "Is that…?" the redhead's sleepy whisper asked and Sephiroth pulled the man closer, nodding against a bare shoulder. "Why don't you answer?" Genesis asked, still whispering. It had been such a long time since they'd heard this particular ringtone. Sephiroth reached behind him for the PHS on his nightstand, refusing to acknowledge the nerves that were playing havoc on his mind. _Why? _Genesis turned in his arms to face him and he could see the same thoughts running through the other man's mind. He answered the phone.

"Hello?" he whispered, affecting a neutral though slightly sleepy and whispered tone. For a few minutes no one answered and Sephiroth found himself holding his breath. He could hear what sounded like shallow breathing and the occasional hitch of breath on the other side. He dropped the neutral air and whispered a worried "Cloud?" into the phone. A sob was his answer before suddenly he was treated to the sweet though garbled sound of their ex-lover's voice.

"S-seph-ir-oth," Cloud choked out. He didn't know why he called, he hadn't meant to. But, he just couldn't stand it any longer.

**Talking in Your Sleep - The Romantics - 3:56**

Sephiroth smirked when he walked into their room and heard his little blonde lover's voice in the darkness. Cloud was sleep-talking again. He'd discovered it in the first few weeks of their relationship when the cadet had crashed on his couch after a particularly long day of classes and training. Now, as a Second Class, Cloud lived with Zackary but would on occasion stay with Sephiroth. Tonight, Sephiroth was going to indulge in one of his favorite pastimes. Silently, he crept into the room and crawled into the bed, being careful not to accidentally wake Cloud. He snuggled close to the smaller male and whispered the blonde's name into his ear.

"Sephiroth," he sighed in response, still fast asleep. The general smiled.

"I love you, Cloud," he said and was rewarded with an answering 'I love you'. The conversations they had at night always began like this, but the outcome always differed. It was one of Sephiroth's favorite things to do on nights when the blonde stayed over. _Among other things, of course_, he amended with a smirk.

**-END TWENTY-THIRD TEN-**

**AN: **I apologize to everyone that I had no internet at all to update this when it should have been uploaded but I did write it with the intention of uploading it. The problem was that we only have two cars here. Ours and my tia's. So when both my mom and aunt decided to go to the mall in different cars, I didn't have a way to get to somewhere that had WiFi. D: and so, that's how it happened. I'm sorry all. But this was technically the 23rd and it was technically 2 days til Christmas.

Anyway, That first one kinda sucked. Sorry for that. I liked it, but it was hard to write. I enjoyed the idea of the second one. I wish I had a story line for that so I could expand it, but maybe I'll come up with one later. Walk Away and Forgotten were 'meh' stories. But while I was writing forgotten I had a video in my head that I simply love. It's Forgotten Final Fantasy VII by Majjimas on YouTube. I'll put up a link~ so you all can watch it. Writing Pump It was tedious. I had an idea, but trying to write it out sucked. Honorable mentions of the day: With You, Kashmir, and Talking In Your Sleep. Faves: Need You Now and Lips of an Angel. Those two I have decided are Definitely becoming a oneshot. I combined them though I ended up deciding that there's at least a few months of time between the first song and the second one. Well, again, I apologize for not having this up when I should have, and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Love you all! Review please~

Uploaded: 8:30 pm in El Paso, Texas using McDonald's WiFi 12/24/2011


	24. Day 24, Christmas EVE!

**AN:** Uploaded: 8:30 pm in El Paso, Texas using McDonald's WiFi 12/24/2011. Sorry for the lateness, most of you probably won't read this til tomorrow, but this is the ONE opportunity to upload any chapters. As such, I'm uploading tomorrow's chapter right now as well. Sorry, all, but at least I'm not waiting til after new years to give you these. Merry Christmas!

Hey everyone, it's Christmas Eve~ So, as a special little bonus this chapter all the songs will be Christmas songs. I used the radio for this one since I don't have Christmas music on my computer. That being the case, Only the song titles are written, artists and times aren't there because I don't know who sings all these songs and I don't know how long each song plays for on the radio. Anyway! Here we go, the second-to-the-last chapter of my Advent Christmas Calendar!

**DECEMBER 24, 2011**

**~x-x~x-x~ CHRISTMAS EVE ~x-x~x-x~**

**It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas**

Cloud laughed as they walked through mainstreet, each of his arms hooked elbows with a girl on either side. Aerith and Tifa giggled along with him. They were in the process of window shopping for the coming season. It was a tradition of theirs. They sang random Christmas songs off the top of their heads as they walked, not caring who looked at them oddly. Most of the time people smiled at them or laughed good naturedly. It was Christmas! Time to be happy and all that. Occasionally they'd go into a store and look around, pointing things out and dropping hints to each other. It was fun. They always enjoyed watching people set up the window displays and Christmas trees. Sometimes they helped just for fun.

Honestly, Cloud had to say that this was one of his favorite holiday seasons.

**Here Comes Santa Claus**

"Here comes Sephy Claus~ Here comes Sephy Claus~" Zack sang to himself as he wrapped the next box. He bounced in place, sitting cross legged on the floor of his room. He was in the process of wrapping presents in the assorted colorful themed paper he'd bought on sale the day after Christmas last year. The raven-haired First was grinning goofily with every box he wrapped. He couldn't wait for the day to finally be here! He wanted to see their faces when they all unwrapped their gifts. This year they'd love their presents ten times more than the ones he'd bought them last year. He guaranteed it!

**O' Christmas Tree**

"Oh shit, watch out, yo!" Reno cringed watching helplessly as the large tree they'd been setting up went toppling over, nearly burying an unsuspecting blonde chocobo beneath it's prickly needle-ridden mass. As it turned out, Cloud only barely managed to get most of himself out of the path of the falling plant, his leg still stuck beneath it but fine. "Aw geez, Cloudy, are ya ok?" He reached down to help his friend up.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Reno," Cloud assured him, patting himself off and looking around. "What happened?" The sight of a sheepish looking Zack seemed to answer that question. Cloud shot a curious look at the black-haired First and Zack grinned apologetically toward him.

"I, ha, I, uh, ran into the tree while trying to avoid Gen's wrath," Zack explained.

"What did the pup do now?" Genesis asked, walking into the room. One look at the fallen tree and he had his answer. "Zackary!" but the puppy had once again made himself scarce.

**Holly Jolly Christmas**

Reno couldn't say he wasn't extremely excited. It was friggin' Christmas, yo! Of course, he was excited. He was going to get presents and spend loads of time off with his boyfriend. They were going to party and drink egg nog! All things to look forward to in his opinion.

Of course, he also had to go and find just the perfect thing to get for Rufus. What did you get the guy who practically owned three quarters of the known world? Damn…. This was going to be difficult.

Well, at least he could look forward to the egg nog… and mistletoe.

**Carol of the Bells**

Genesis hummed the song that had been stuck in his head since the other day when Seph had taken him to watch the choir and orchestra perform in the park. It hadn't been as great as say a symphony and professional choir but it had been lovely. Snow everywhere, someone had a sleigh and a pair of greys. And the music had been the final touch, setting the mood for a wonderful day outside.

Genesis caught the hand that attempted to reach across him and pulled it away from it's goal. "Seph, you can't have any until I've finished baking." There would be no bowl licking or anything of the sort until he was done.

**There's No Place Like Home for the Holidays**

"I… I don't want to go," Cloud whispered, clutching the strap of his duffle that was on his shoulder tightly and biting his lip. He wasn't looking at them, staring instead at a speck on the wall beside him. Zack walked over and flung an arm across the blonde's shoulder, pulling him into a side hug.

"Why not, Spiky? We're all going." Cloud shook his head. They'd all agreed at the beginning of the week leading to Christmas day they'd be going on a trip to visit their respective families before returning to spend Christmas Eve and the rest of the holidays in Midgar. The problem, they all realized, was that according to the plan of travel, Nibelheim was their first stop, and their little chocobo did not want to go back to his home town.

"We will only be there for two days, Cloud," Sephiroth told him, coming over to rest a hand comfortingly in blonde spikes.

"Wouldn't you at least like to see your mother again, Little 'Bo?" Genesis asked, followed by Angeal asking when the last time he'd seen his mother was. Cloud sighed but gave them a tentative smile.

"Alright." At least he'd see his mother again.

**Jingle Bell Rock**

Tseng smiled warmly as he looked over the party going on in his home. It had been Zack and Reno who'd planned it, enlisting the help of Cloud and Rufus to get Tseng and Vincent's permission to use their large open apartment as the party location. They'd reluctantly said yes and so for the past week the four of them had been in and out of the apartment. They'd set up a tree, decorated the halls, sprayed fake snow on the windows. Cloud had dragged Angeal over yesterday to prepare the food. He didn't want to know where Cloud and Reno had gotten so much alcohol but there was a lot of it as well as homemade egg nog courtesy of Tifa. There was absolutely no room in the corner where there were so many presents piled beneath and around the tree that it was impossible to see the floor in that part of his living room.

Now, the party was in full swing, everyone having a wonderful time, and Tseng could agree that it was turning out to be a merry Christmas eve.

**Deck the Halls**

"Angeal!"

He heard his name called from somewhere in the hallway. The commander stood from where he'd been sitting in the chair in the living room and followed the direction his student's voice had come from. What he saw had him wondering what the young First was doing. "What is this, pup?" he asked, taking in the array of gold, green, and red things laying in various places on the floor of the hall. Zack looked around before shrugging and sending him a grin.

"Decorating!" was his answer. Angeal opened his mouth to say something in response when suddenly Sephiroth and Genesis were standing behind him also surveying the mess that lay around the puppy. Sephiroth quirked a brow but it was Genesis that repeated Angeal's earlier question. To which Zack repeated his earlier answer.

"Hey, Zack," a certain blonde's voice came from inside the storage closet. "I found the wreath!"

**Frosty the Snowman**

Tifa threw her head back and laughed, her earmuffs nearly falling off her head as she did. From a few feet away she watched the raven-haired First pick himself up and brush snow from his hair, a wide grin on his face. She heard Aerith giggle from where the petite brunet stood behind her, hiding from the downed Zack who she'd just nailed with a particularly large snowball. "Aer, stop using me as a human sheild," Tifa shook her head admonishing her girlfriend like she was a child. To further cement the illusion, Aerith went and stuck her tongue out before pouting and petulantly dumping the next handful of snow down the back of Tifa's jacket. "Ah!" she shrieked and jerked away, narrowing her eyes at the retreating figure that was Aerith. Zack chuckled, now only a step away from her and she scowled at him.

"Hey!" Zack yelped the next second when a handful of cold smacked the back of his head. "Cloud!" he cried out, turning to see his blonde best friend teaming up with Aerith to build what looked to be a snowman. That sounded like a good idea, actually. "Snowman building contest!" he yelled and with that the race was on.

**Santa Baby**

"Sephy~baby," Genesis purred, coming into Sephiroth's office and going around the man's desk to lean over him. Sephiroth quirked a brow at the name but simply turned to look at the redhead currently hanging over his shoulder.

"What is it, Genesis?" The auburn-haired First reached over and placed a paper in front of his lover without another word, placing a loving kiss on Sephiroth's mouth and leaving the room just like that. Beyond curious at the other man's actions, Sephiroth pulled the page towards him and read it. A list of the things Genesis wanted for Christmas. That cleared up a few of his questions.

Before Sephiroth could even place the paper to the side his door opened once more and in came a timid blonde Second, hands clasped behind his back as he came further into the general's office. "Cloud." Sephiroth greeted.

The blonde let out a little sigh and rushed across the room to sit in his older lover's lap. Cloud's hair was slightly more messy than usual and Sephiroth figured that Genesis had caught their little chocobo before he'd made it to his office.

"Cloud?" he asked, running his hands through messy blonde spikes. "What would you like for Christmas?"

**-END TWENTY-FOURTH TEN-**

**AN: **So! I hope you all liked this chapter. I had fun writing it all. I decided to set them all in the same universe, which as it turns out, is the AU-verse of the Christmas story I was going to write instead of this Calendar, which I mentioned in the AN at the beginning of the first chapter. General knowledge for that would be that it's ASGZC and TsengxVincent, RufusxReno, ElenaxCissnei, TifaxAerith, and a few pairings that weren't mentioned in this chapter cause… I didn't think to write them in. Look forward to that story, most likely, next year U_U

I don't have a distinct favorite this chapter. Have a Merry Christmas Eve everyone! One day (that's today) to go! One more chapter. Review please! Best wishes for the holidays! Hope you all have fun!

Uploaded: 8:30 pm in El Paso, Texas using McDonald's WiFi 12/24/2011


	25. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

**AN: **Uploaded: 8:30 pm in El Paso, Texas using McDonald's WiFi 12/24/2011. Early due to lack of internet any other time, and I wanted you all to have it on the day, not have to wait til the time I usually update which is close to sleeping hours most days. Luv ya peeps! Here you go!

Well, today's the last day, and as such, I present you all with this surprise. Instead of a ten song chapter like usual, all you wonderful readers get this special 'off the top of my head' oneshot ASGZC fanfic for Christmas. I have titled it 'It's a Wonderful ASGZC Christmas'. I hope you all like it.

**DECEMBER 25, 2011**

**~MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE~**

"Come one, c'mon!" Zack called from the living room, eyes glued to the face of the grandfather clock by the bookshelf in the corner. There was exactly one minute to midnight and tradition dictated that they each were allowed to open one present when the clock struck Twelve AM. Zack bounced where he sat cross-legged at the foot of the couch closest to the tree, eyeing the presents with ill intent. He could not wait to open one. But which one! He looked to the mass of gifts under their tree. He always had trouble picking just _one _present. But presents were for Christmas day, and even though technically twelve midnight was officially Christmas day -as he'd pointed out to Angeal multiple times- It did not count and he just had to deal. Genesis words, not his. A chuckle turned his focused concentration away from all the prettily wrapped packages.

"Calm yourself, puppy," Angeal smiled giving a fond shake of his head towards his student and walking into the living room. A plate of sugar cookies was in his head, baked by Genesis, and he set it in the center of the low coffee table that stood in front of their red velvet couch. It was comically predictable when Zack reached over and grabbed a handful to horde before the notorious cookie-whore had a chance to take them all. "How long 'til midnight, pup?"

Zack turned back to the clock and bounced once in excitement. "Thirty seconds!" he announced with a grin before popping a warm cookie into his mouth and sighing appreciatively at the taste of it. "These cookies are delicious, Gen!" he called towards the kitchen and he heard a chuckle from the redhead accompanied by a lighter little laugh from a particular blonde.

There was only a quarter of a second before the distinct clatch of a door being opened and then closed quickly were heard and in another second and a half Sephiroth stood before Angeal only barely restraining himself from taking the entire plate of mouth-watering goodness that was just sitting there begging to be eaten. Angeal gave an amused smile and nodded once and in that same moment, nearly half of the cookie pile was gone and there sat Sephiroth on the couch, eyes closed with a look of utter bliss on his face, munching contentedly on a mouthful of sugary heaven.

Genesis chuckled from where he was leaning in the doorway from the kitchen. It was a good thing he'd made a few extra batches of cookies or they'd be completely gone by now and only Zack and Sephiroth would have gotten any at all. Beside him Cloud was smiling and happily licking at his fingers. He'd gone into the kitchen to grab a glass of milk and immediately called dibs on licking the bowls and spatulas.

"Don't eat all the cookies, Seph," Genesis told his silver-haired lover as he walked further into the room, Cloud trailing behind him carrying a bowl with the remnants of marbled cake mix in it. "If you eat all the cookies you won't get any of Angeal's cake."

Sephiroth looked over at him then and looked to be weighing his options. He loved Gen's cookies, would eat the entire plate if they gave him a chance… but he wanted at least one slice of Angeal's delicious cake. He was going to have to make a choice. All the cookies, or most of the cookies and a piece of cake.

"Ok," he said and that was that. He'd have his desserts and eat them too!

"You want some?" Cloud was suddenly sitting beside Sephiroth and offering him a lick of the spatula in his hand. Brilliant blue eyes looked up at him, a smirk in their depths as they met cat-slit green, and Sephiroth smirked back before moving his head forward to capture the top half of the utensil in his mouth. He pulled back, licking cream from his lips and smiled at his youngest lover. He leaned forward and placed a loving kiss to soft pink lips.

"Thank you, love," he smiled and reciprocated the treat with a cookie, holding it before the lips he'd just kissed and waiting for the little blonde to eat it. Cloud happily obliged.

Genesis rolled his eyes fondly at the exchange. "Well, Zack?"

"Ten seconds!" the raven-haired First chirped and they all took a place around the coffee table, turning their eyes to the clock.

"Ready?" Angeal asked and they nodded. "Six," Angeal began as the second hand hit the tiny notch.

"Five," Sephiroth continued followed by Genesis.

"Four."

Zack rather loudly called out a 'Three' grinning goofily and nearly toppling over from bouncing so much in one place.

Cloud's 'Two' was said with a mouthful of cookie and he received a hair ruffle from Genesis for it before they all together called out "One".

Almost immediately Zack was at the tree, rifling through wrapped presents like any kid would and inadvertently sorting them by person as he went. They let him do what he wanted, knowing that when he was done there'd be six more or less sorted and separate piles -one for each of them and an extra for presents that were for people not present at the moment.

Finally, Zack had chosen his present, though it was a rather predictable choice. They always picked the same general present to open at midnight and left the rest for the next day. "Ok!" Zack cried in triumph and pulled his gift over to his place at the foot of their couch. The others had all grabbed their respective gifts. Always the one that was from the other four combined.

Angeal went first. He was always a difficult man to shop for and it was usually his present that everyone bought last. So they always made him go first as a rule. The burly First turned the package marked 'To Angeal, from Seph, Gen, Zack, and Cloud' around in his hands before carefully pulling the paper away. It always annoyed them when he opened his gifts that way but he did it anyway. A bunch of small things were inside the box when he opened it and he pulled them out one by one. A new hand shovel, a new cookbook, a watch, a book on gardening, a few seed packets, and at the very bottom a stack of pictures. He'd look through those later. "Thank you," he told his lovers, smiling in thanks and appreciation. They smiled back, glad that he'd liked the things they'd picked together.

"My turn!" Genesis announced, not patient enough to let anyone else besides Angeal go before him. Sephiroth chucked. "To Genesis, from 'Geal, Seph, Zack and Cloud," the red commander read aloud and quickly pulled away the wrapping of his present. A beautifully bound edition of Loveless was pulled first -dark red velvet cover with a beautiful gold design branching from the lower right corner. Simple at first but still detailed, it was one of the more beautiful covers he'd seen. The next thing he pulled from the box was a new set of earings, a black feather with blue gems a white feather with red. He'd have to ask where they'd gotten them made and what they were made from later. "I love them," he told them, smiling and leaned over to grab a cookie. "I believe it's your turn, Chocobo," he told Cloud.

Cloud grinned and tore the paper off his gift, not bothering to acknowledge the tag he knew had 'To our Chocobo, from Angeal, Gen, Seph, and Zack" written on it. He laughed when the first thing he saw was a lot of yellow. He pulled the medium-sized chocobo plushie from the box and set it on Sephiroth's lap. He would add it to his growing collection of choco-plushies later. It was a predictable present but he loved it every time he received one. "Thanks, guys," he told them all, smiling widely. "It's exactly the one I saw that one day I went window shopping with the girls. How did you know?" But he knew the answer, Aerith, of course.

"Aerith told me, after you guys all got home, she called me and told me everything you'd said you wanted that day," Zack told him. Cloud laughed.

"I figured as much." He reached forward and took the box that sat on the coffee table and handed it to Sephiroth. "You're next, Seph."

The man took it and unwrapped it. His didn't have a tag on it because they'd run out of tags, unfortunately, but they all remembered which of the presents had been from all of them and for who. He pulled out a coupon book, one of a kind, made for his use only, for his favorite place ever. The cookie emporium that had a foothold in every city, every country (even Wutai). He loved them, all of them, to pieces right now. He threw his arms around the closest person to him, which happened to be Cloud, and kissed him. It was a small gift, technically, but only his lovers (the most influential men on the planet aside from the President, Vice President, and a few Turks) would go to the head honcho of a cookie franchise conglomerate and have a coupon book made exclusively for his use. "I love you," he told them all once he'd pulled away from his kissing.

They all chuckled. They knew he'd love it.

Zack went last simply because that was the rule. Finally he couldn't wait any longer, ripping into the present that read 'To the Puppy, from 'Geal, Seph, Gen, 'n' Cloud."

He paused when he heard a 'yip' from the box in front of him and his eyes widened. He reached over to open the box and was met with glowing teal eyes and a slobbery lick to the face. "Ah!" he yelped and fell back, the laughter of the other four echoing around him. "Merry Christmas, Puppy," Angeal said and pulled from the box a small grey and lavender-furred nibel wolf pup.

**-END TWENTY-FIFTH DAY-**

_**~FIN~**_

**AN: **Well, I hope you all liked the surprise Christmas Present that was this Chapter. This is my gift to all of you who stuck through the whole month and read my story, left reviews, told me what you thought, etc. Thanks a ton! I hope this month has been made just a little better by reading my story. Have a great day, everyone! Merry Christmas! :3


End file.
